


My muse yet my saviour

by duskyblossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead AU - New York, Bughead fluff, Bughead love pet names, F/M, Fashion photographer!Jughead, I do not apologise for this beautiful mess, Jughead loves Betty's cooking, Model!Betty, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskyblossom/pseuds/duskyblossom
Summary: Betty Cooper is unknown. She has nowhere to go after being fired from her job. Suddenly, an opportunity arises after a chance encounter with a well-known fashion photographer, Jughead Jones. When life takes an unexpected turn of events, Betty and Jughead are thrown into a situation totally out of their control. But what no one would've expected, is that they'd be each other's salvation.





	1. Prologue

“What do you mean I’m fired?!” Betty screeched, bewildered that her boss would ever drop her at a moment’s notice like this. Melanie and herself had been great acquaintances, and Betty had never once missed a shift.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth. Really. The café’s shutting down. Oscar and I just can’t fund it anymore. Here’s your final cheque.” Melanie dug around in her handbag and produced a small piece of paper, amounting to just enough in order for Betty to get by for the next two weeks.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well, thanks for the cheque anyways. I’ll see you around.” Betty fled the scene, pushing open the glass door, and immediately feeling the biting cold of early January in New York.

She reached in to her coat pocket and wrapped her fingers around the wool of soft, pink mittens and pulled them out, sliding her hands in to them, ensuring the extra warmth. Her suede Chelsea boots were unfortunately getting damp in the snow, and cold was biting at her nose, so Betty decided that she would be better off getting in somewhere cosy, as she had nowhere to be. Soon enough, she spied a small coffee shop across the street, and hurriedly weaved her way through bright yellow taxi cabs, checking left and right to make sure she was safe. But coincidence was not on her side today, and as soon as Betty reached the curb, she turned around and stepped straight into the path of stranger, colliding with their chest and accidentally spilling their coffee with a flail of her hand.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Betty says, turning quickly to face this foreign being.

“No, it’s my fault, I wasn’t looking. Did I spill any of my americano on you?” A male voice answered.

Betty panned up, past his black jeans, past his denim Sherpa jacket, and met his eyes, slightly hidden behind a lock of curled black hair. Betty stopped, slightly lost for words.

“I- um, no, I- I think I’m alright.” He paused, took a deep breath in and saw her. Her peachy scent, her honey-coloured curls, her stripy sweater and finally, her olive eyes that twinkled in the reflection of the fresh dusting of snow. He couldn’t help the small grin that escaped.

“Could I interest you in a hot beverage?” He queried in a joking tone. “I think I might need a refill.” Betty smiled.

“I would love to.”

 


	2. Chapter 1: The allegiance with time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead have coffee together, and discover a few things about each other.

They left behind the caffeine stained snow and trudged towards the coffee shop. The sign above the door read ‘Black Fox Coffee Co.’ and as soon as he swung the door open, they begun to converse again.

“Ladies first.” He said with a kind look.

“Thank you.” Betty replied, slipping past him and into the warmth and bustle of the popular café. They both walked towards the line for ordering.

“So,” Betty said, turning to face the man she had just met. “We’ve wound up in this coffee shop and I still don’t know your name. What is it?”

_They move up a space in the line._

“That’s a secret only the true of heart get to find out.” He teased.

Betty scoffed. “Oh, really?” she asked, stifling a giggle.

_They move up a space in the line._

“Yes really!” He implored. “Do not challenge me!” He teased once more, standing up tall in a triumphant position.

“You’re so immature.” Betty beamed, elbowing him lightly in the arm.

_They move up a space in the line._

“Hey!” He joked. “Anyways, what’s your name?”

Betty pondered, ‘Well,’ she thought to herself. ‘We won’t get anywhere if neither of us tells each other our names, so I might as well get the ball rolling.’

“I’m Betty. Betty Cooper.” She announced.

He smiled. “Nice to meet you, Betty.” He said, holding out his hand. She took it and they exchanged a handshake.

_They were at the front of the line._

He turned to the server and started to speak. “Hi, Could we get a tall Americano and she’ll have a-“

“I’ll have a Mochaccino please.” Betty added. He smiled at her.

“Is that all for today?” The server asked.

“Um- no, could I also get a chicken burger? Anything for you Betts?” He asked.

“No thank you.” She said to him, smiling to herself at the new nickname he had given her. “That’s all we’re having, thanks.” She said, turning to the server.

“Alright. Could I get a name please?” The server queried.

“It’s Jughead.” He said.

“Cool. Thanks Jughead, we’ll have your order up in just a minute. Take a seat.” The server replied.

They strolled towards an empty table and sat down across from each other.

“So it’s Jughead is it?” Betty asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead replied. “It’s not my real name, but the true thing is too awful to bear.”

“Well I like it.” Betty announced. “It suits you.”

Jughead smiled to himself. Back in elementary school, the other children used to tease him for it. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“And anyways, what about your beanie? I’ve never seen one like it.” Betty asked, staring inquisitively up at the knitted crown that adorned his head.

Jughead reached up and fondled the woollen knit of the beanie, the fabric that he knew all too well. “I’ve had it ever since I was little. It’s become a part of me. I don’t leave the house without it, ever.” He paused. “I don’t think more than two people have actually seen me without it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jughead!!!” Veronica shrieked.

“What is it, Veronica?” Jughead sighed, entering the costume department of the Vanity Fair offices.

Veronica was stood facing the full-length mirror that was situated at the back of the room. She was holding up two dresses. One a pearlescent white, the other a deep purple. She turned to face Jughead, and stomped her feet in the same way a child would during a tantrum.

“I don’t know which one to wear tonight!” She cried, her eyes flitting between the two garments.

“What’s the occasion?” Jughead asked, trying to suppress a chuckle at how overly dramatic the usually composed Veronica was acting.

“I’m meeting this hot guy at a popular new bar in Brooklyn.” Veronica stated, obviously proud that she had managed to sweep another unsuspecting man off his feet.

“Well, you shouldn’t really be asking my advice, but wear the purple one.” Jughead warned, he didn’t even know why Veronica asked him that question in the first place, as she knew how sloppy Jughead was about dressing himself.

“Thanks Jug! I’d better be going if I’m to get there on time, so could you please do me a favour?” Veronica pleaded, trying to show off her very best puppy eyes.

“Sure, what is it?” Jughead replied.

“Could you lock up the wardrobes for me as well as the offices? It would be a real help.” She asked.

“No problem.” He replied.

Veronica and Jughead were an unlikely duo; a Park Avenue Lodge and a small-town boy.

 

They exchanged goodbyes as Veronica sashayed past Jughead, dropping her set of keys into his open palms. He was alone. He closed the wardrobes and locked each of them, ensuring that the expensive couture was kept safe from burglars. He also locked up the offices, after collecting his leftover work from his desk, planning to spend the rest of the day (and weekend) in his studio apartment with a cup of coffee by his side, finishing off his incomplete articles. Jughead flicked the switches on the main lights, blacking out the offices, apart from the few security lights that illuminated the walkways. He pressed the button to summon the elevator, and soon stepped inside. At the lobby, he bid the security guards farewell, and slipped through the revolving door into the chilly evening air. He wrapped his Sherpa tighter around his torso, and tilted his head to deflect the snow from his eyes. He walked briskly along the snow coated sidewalk and slipped into the Starbucks that was just a few stores away. He ordered his usual Americano, much to his distaste at the fact that it was Starbucks and not his usual coffee stop. He didn’t mind this cheap alternative too much though, so he bared it. When the time came, he gladly took the warm beverage in his hands when his name was called. He took a few sips, feeling the warmth of it spread through his body like wildfire. Jughead exited into the flurry of snowflakes that fell on New York City once again, and walked along the street at a brisk pace, wanting to make it to the Subway as soon as possible. Jughead was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even seem to notice the blonde girl that stumbled into his path, crashing into his chest and unfortunately spilling his Americano all over the pavement. He worried that he might have got a splash of the scorching drink on her.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” She cried, quickly brushing herself off and looking down sadly at the coffee stained snow.

Jughead was taken aback by this whirlwind that had suddenly fallen into his path, but replied instantaneously. “No, it’s my fault. Did I spill any of my americano on you?”

She stood up straight and looked at him, but paused. It was if she had frozen in time, if only for a moment.

“I- um, no, I- I think I’m alright.” She replied.

That’s when he finally saw her whole form. He took in every detail of her, from her suede boots to her lightly pink tinted lip gloss. He let go a little grin. She was the picture of the perfect girl next door. Her soft features reminded him of the many girls he had photographed. Jughead thought she would look good in front of a camera.

“Could I interest you in a hot beverage?” He joked, only expecting her to say that she must be on her way. “I think I might need a refill.” He added, holding up his empty cup.

She smiled at him. “I would love to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s really cool!” Betty said enthusiastically. She had never met someone so elusive and mysterious. She was hooked.

“What do you do for your job?” Betty queried, letting her inner chatterbox set free.

“I’m a fashion photographer for Vanity Fair.” Jughead said, a proud look spreading over his face.

“Really?!” Betty said, obviously shocked. “I wouldn’t have pinned you for that type.”

Jughead chuckled. “I have many secrets, Cooper. More than you know.” He said.

There was a pregnant pause.

“Anyways, enough about me, what do you do?” Jughead asked, he was curious about this perfect blonde stranger.

“Well- um… I was just fired from my job a few hours ago. The company’s gone out of business.” Betty slumped, almost shrinking back into her own being.

“Hey.” Jughead whispered, reaching his hand across the table to reach her shoulder. “It’ll be alright. I’m sure you’ll find work.” He gave her a knowing smile, and she didn’t feel as scared and alone anymore.

“Thanks, Jughead.” She replied, looking up at him through her luscious lashes. The moment was broken as the overly-confident server delivered their order.

“Here you go.” The server announced, placing the two caffeinated brews down in front of them, and delivering Jughead with his burger.

“Thank you.” The duo said in unison.

“You’re welcome. Enjoy your meal!” The server said delightfully, and she left the two be.

Jughead soon devoured his burger as Betty sat in shock, surprised that this lanky but built man could eat so quickly, so hungrily. As soon as Jughead had licked his fingers and swallowed the last bite, he looked back up at Betty. She sat there with her mouth wide open, in awe.

“What?” Jughead queried, wiping his lips with the napkins provided.

“You can eat.” Betty stated.

“I sure can.” Jughead replied, resting his hands on his now full stomach. “It’s my speciality.”

Betty giggled at that remark, it was such a silly thing to say. It then became time for the two to part ways, as the night was become darker and a new flurry of snow was coming down. Jughead footed the bill generously, and they both walked outside together. The stood facing each other in silence, wrapped in the dissipating warmth of each other’s company.

“You know, I’d love to see you again.” Jughead shuffled, intertwining his fingers behind his back.

“I’d like that too.” Replied Betty.

“I- um, I’d also like to take some photos of you. For just a- um, personal project.” Jughead said, shyly looking down at his boots.

“I don’t mind what we do.” Said Betty. “You can take photos if you like. I’m sure we’ll have fun regardless.”

Jughead lifted his eyes from his shoes to meet hers. The soft green stood out against her pale skin. They enchanted him. Betty smiled at him and he beamed back. He hadn’t felt this elated in months. Jughead fumbled around in his leather satchel for a small while, and extracted a crumpled business card. 

"You can contact me with these.” He stated, pointing at the printing on the card. He handed it over to Betty and she took it, curling her fingers around it and keeping it in her fist.

“I’ll talk to you soon then.” Betty whispered.

“Yeah.” Jughead replied.

There was silence for a minute or two. Their time together captured in a few moments of reflection.

“Bye Betty.” He uttered.

“See you soon, Jug.” She replied.

They gave each other a wave and parted ways, Jughead meandering towards the Subway station and Betty headed to hail a taxi. Betty finally caught a bumblebee coloured cab and began to slide into the back seat when she was startled by the tooting of horns. In her dismay, Betty managed to accidentally drop the business card he had given her on to the road, and only noticed the missing paper when the cab had driven at least 5 blocks. Betty mentally scolded herself for being so unaware, and so unlike her usually organised self.

 

She wasn’t sure that she would see Jughead Jones again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Tell me what you thought in the comments, or flick me a message at https://duskyblossom.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 2: In fate we trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty smiled into her lap. “Thank you.” She whispered. Jughead reached his other hand across the table and rested his index finger on her chin, raising her head up to look at him. 
> 
> “Let’s get out of here.” He whispered.

It had been a long rest of the week, and Betty slumped into her sofa, extracting her smartphone from her coat pocket. She unlocked the device and tapped onto her contacts, quickly finding a phone number under the name of ‘Kevin’. After a few rings, he answered the call.

“Hi Kev!” Betty spoke into the phone, an ecstatic undertone in her voice.

“Hey Betty! How was your week?” Kevin replied.

Kevin and Betty had a tradition of calling each other on a Friday night for a gossip session and a catch up. Betty fondled with the hem of her black a-line skirt, trying to muster up an appropriate collection of words to describe what had happened in the last few days.

“It was…interesting. To say the least.” She answered.

“In what way was it interesting?” Kevin queried back. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about his own week, as it was as boring as ever.

“For starters, I got fired from the café. They went out of business.” Betty began, sighing when she stated her unemployment. She forgot that she was going to have to begin job hunting sooner or later.

“I’m sorry, Betty. That sucks. Call me if you need any help.” Kevin replied.

“Thanks for the offer, Kev.” Betty murmured, lifting herself from her plush couch.

She gripped her device tighter while she wandered around her claustrophobic apartment. She entered her bedroom. The walls were a pastel pink that her mother had helped paint on in the early days of her new rental. The room was dimly lit in the late evening, but a small nightlight weakly illuminated the room. It was in the shape of a Kewpie doll. A token that Betty had owned ever since she was little. She had forgotten to turn it off in the morning rush, but she was glad it was still alight. When she was younger, the light that cast soft shadows on her bedroom walls meant safety and security. That she would be alright. Betty believed she would be able to get back on her feet. She could do it. She would do it. She flicked the switch to the main lights so that she could see better, and switched off the nightlight. She would later turn it back on, some several hours before dawn. Betty strolled over to her king single bed a flopped down onto her soft-hued blankets, wrapping herself in their warmth and surrounding herself by various throw pillows.

“But anyways, the more exciting part of my week was the late lunch I shared with a stranger on Tuesday. Well, no longer a stranger.” Betty explained, fiddling with a tassel that hung from one of her many cushions.

“Do tell!” Kevin spoke enthusiastically, he was definitely one for gossip.

“His name’s Jughead Jones, and he’s a fashion photographer for Vanity Fair.” Betty spoke through the phone, smiling at the memories from just a few hours previously.

“Oh my god. Betty. He is so hot! Do you think he’s into you?” Kevin chattered, all while he Googled Jughead’s name.

“Kev! It’s not that kind of relationship. We’re just friends.” Betty explained.

Although she saw something – something she liked – in Jughead, she didn’t feel like ruining something that she had. Jughead was a new person in her life, and swooping in on him to quickly could be a mistake. She liked being friends with Jughead. Even if they had only spoken for an hour or two, Betty felt something there. A connection. Maybe not romantic, but it was something. Something she wanted to experience again, and if being friends was Jughead was what kept that fire alight – it was the path she wanted to go down.

“Oh well. He is a good piece of eye candy though.” Kevin sighed. Betty giggled at that remark. Having a gay best friend always had its perks.

“Well, I’ll talk to you later Kev.” Betty laughed, failing to contain her happiness.

“Bye Betty!” Kevin said in farewell.

The line went dead and Betty held her phone to her chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Jughead exited the doors of the subway carriage, landing on the busy platform full of passengers waiting to get home as quickly as possible. He weaved through the strangers and towards the subway steps. He climbed them, emerging from the underground into the night. Jughead walked a few blocks until he reached his apartment complex. After climbing a few flights of stairs, he finally reached his residence and unlocked it, turning on the lights as he entered. He dropped his satchel filled with the day’s workload onto the carpeted floor and lay down onto his black leather couch. He lay there for a while- eyes closed, filled with contentment at the fact that it was finally Friday.

Unbeknownst to him, Jughead drifted into a slumber. He woke in the late hours of the next morning with a rumbling stomach and an aching neck. He rose from his uncomfortable position on the sofa and stumbled towards the fridge. He opened the pristine white door and discovered a pizza box nestled at the back of one of the shelves, which luckily had two slices to spare. He gobbled down the cold, greasy pizza hastily, filling a small portion of the void that was his stomach. He decided he would make himself slightly more presentable and venture out to find some brunch. Jughead entered his bedroom and fumbled arounds in his dresser drawers until he had found a suitable outfit for the day’s weather. It consisted of the usual jeans, dress shirt, jacket (this time it was leather), suspenders and shoes. He was already wearing his beanie from the night previously. He showered quickly and got dressed, then grabbed his wallet, phone, keys (and of course camera, just in case) and exited his apartment once again. He decided to take the elevator this time round, as he was still drowsy from sleep and couldn’t be bothered. While the lift descended past lower floors, Jughead checked his notifications to see if anything significant had happened in the night. There was still no news from Betty. He wondered if he came on to strong or invading and began to feel insecure about his approach. He would do anything, _anything_ , if he got to see her again.

Jughead quickly strolled down the street, keen to eat his brunch and get home before the blizzard that was forecast for that afternoon hit. He entered a nearby diner, which was surprisingly full considering the weather conditions. Jughead met the Maître D’ at the entrance, who informed him about the filled-up booths, but suggested that he may ask to share one of them with a stranger if he was motivated enough to do so. Jughead meandered down the rows, towards the only one that contained only one person. At the time, Jughead didn’t realise who it was, considering the giant puffer coat and beanie she was wearing.

“May I sit here?” Jughead queried, completely unaware of who he had just met for the second time in a week.

The girl stared up at him, her green eyes flashing like emeralds. “Jughead?” She asked, mouth gaping open.

“The one and only.” He replied, sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

“I never imagined I’d see you here, of all places.” Betty gawked, still in shock that she somehow ran into him yet again.

“Of course you’d see me in here.” Jughead stated. “I’m a food connoisseur.”

Betty giggled at that statement, laughing at how silly Jughead could be sometimes. “Isn’t this place wonderful?” Betty asked, gesturing around at the cosy restaurant.

The checkerboard tiled floor, the neon signs that adorned the walls, the people that sat at each table, but most importantly: the food. Jughead was reminded of the gaping hole that was his stomach when it decided to release a rumble that almost resembled a miniature earthquake. He quickly called over the Maître D’, someone he knew almost too well.

“Hi Pop,” Jughead addressed the man, smiling up at him. “The usual please.”

Pop smiled at Jughead and nodded. “Sure thing, kid.” He replied, turning towards Betty. “Anything for you, Dear?” He asked her, flashing one of his signature grins.

“A strawberry milkshake and fries please.” Betty smiled.

“No problem, it’ll be out in just a minute.” Pop replied and turned to walk to the kitchen.

"Isn’t it funny,” Betty began, turning back to face Jughead. “that we keep meeting like this?”

Jughead paused. “Like what?” He queried.

“Like this,” Betty said, gesturing around. “In a place that serves food.”

Jughead chuckled. “I’ve already told you,” He explained. “food is my speciality.”

Their meals soon arrived, but Jughead had lost his appetite. He didn’t mean for it to be strange, but he just sat and watched her amazement. At the way her soft pink lips moved when she chewed, or how her eyes creased at the edges with satisfaction. She made eating look almost elegant. He begins to realise how odd he must’ve looked staring at her, and took his double cheeseburger in both hands. He let Pop’s ‘special sauce’ run down his fingers with every bite, and finished his lunch long before Betty was even halfway through her fries.

He slumped backwards into the seat and cradled his stomach with his hands, content with the filled feeling.

Betty broke the comfortable silence with a whisper; “I’m sorry I haven’t called.”

Jughead snapped his head towards her, his face softening to a sad smile when he saw the expression she was making. Her frown makes the room feel gloomy and dark.

“It’s okay. May I ask why though?” Jughead questioned. “

I lost your number. I felt bad for not calling or even texting and I was afraid I wasn’t going to see you again.” Betty murmured, digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands and lowering her head.

“Hey.” Jughead whispered, reaching his own hand out towards her dainty one and taking it in between his. “I’m here now.” He murmured, stroking his fingertips along her crescent scarred palms. “And I’ll make sure I personally type my phone number into your contacts so that you don’t lose it this time.”

Betty smiled into her lap. “Thank you.” She whispered. Jughead reached his other hand across the table and rested his index finger on her chin, raising her head up to look at him.

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked into the chilly air together, with Betty tucked into Jughead’s arm and content expressions on both their faces.

Jughead turned his head to look down at her. She was wrapped in an oversized puffer coat with a grey faux fur trim, which decidedly caught snowflakes the same way as her long, black lashes. Her pale cheeks were flushed a soft pink, and her chapped lips an even deeper shade. She was the essence of gorgeousness. Betty noticed Jughead’s eyes upon her and turned to look at him, giving him one of her all-teeth-bearing smiles. He swears it could light up even the darkest of rooms, but then mentally curses himself for imagining something so cliché as that.

He wraps his arm even closer around her shoulders, and they walked swiftly onwards. After a few more blocks of walking, they unintentionally ended up outside the Vanderbilt Gate. The extravagant black steelwork was covered in a dusting of snow and looked almost magical in all of it’s glory. ‘Betty would look beautiful in front of this.’ He thought, shifting his gaze from the gate to the beautiful young woman beside him.

“Hey Betts,” Jughead whispered, leaning down towards her ear. “Would you mind standing in front of the Vanderbilt for me?” His nose brushed against her woollen beanie and her lips curved at the feeling.

“I wouldn’t mind one bit.” She whispered back. Betty parted from Jughead’s embrace and strolled towards the gate.

“What do you want to me to do?” She asked, adjusting her beanie on her head and flattening out her coat.

“Absolutely nothing. You look perfect.” Jughead replied, putting his camera to his eye.

Betty froze. ‘Perfect.’ – what an ugly and misused word it was. Betty could recall countless times her mother urged her to be ‘perfect.’ According to Alice, Betty’s older sibling Polly was the only ‘perfect’ one in the family – and Betty had to be just like her. What a shame it was when Polly became pregnant at 17 and ran away from home. It was a harsh reminder to Betty’s mother that no one was perfect, yet Alice brushed it off and focused all her energy on Betty being the most perfect girl in New York. But Jughead calling Betty perfect felt different somehow. Like he wasn’t subjecting her to it, but instead offering it. As if she could take it or leave it. She liked that feeling.

Betty stood looking into the distance, but soon trained her eyes on Jughead – simply watching him. She watched at the way his slender fingers held the camera, and how he moved his body in certain ways to get the shot he desired. He noticed his eyes were resting on him and lifted his head from behind the camera, making a face at her just so that she would giggle. He took many shots of her laughing and smiling, making sure to keep them for himself. She was most beautiful in times where she was carefree and happy, which were the moments Jughead liked to capture the most. He gestured for her to come back over to him, and he showed her a few of his photographs.

“I love them.” Betty murmured, flicking her head from the camera screen up to look at him. “They’re wonderful, Jughead. Really.” She stated.

He smiled a thank you at her and they continued through the gate, through the Conservatory Garden and along the bank of the Harlem Meer Lake. The lake was frozen over, and the golden light that only came at 3pm during winter was gleaming on the ice. Jughead stopped Betty many times during that walk to capture her against the contrast of the snow. After walking a mile, they reached the Lasker Rink.

“Oh, Juggie!” Betty said excitedly, pointing towards the skaters on the ice. “Could we please go skating?” She begged, giving him puppy eyes that melted his heart the tiniest bit.

“I don’t see why not.” He replied. The sudden flutter in his chest when he saw her smile caught him off guard.

 

Jughead Jones was unmistakably gone for Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm so excited to share more of this story with you guys, tell me what you thought about it in the comments! You can also find me on Tumblr as duskyblossom.


	4. Chapter 3: Tragedy may flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's apartment is a very enticing place on a Saturday night.

After lacing up their ice skates, Betty grabbed Jughead by the hand and pulled him out on to the open rink. Betty glided out onto the ice like a swan, while Jughead stumbled like a new born foal due to his awful coordination. She linked her arm though his and steadied him, giggling at his struggled attempt to skate. They find a rhythm in their footwork as she leads him around the rink, weaving through unknown strangers. All he could focus on was her. Nothing else mattered. Not the sun beginning to fade into icy blackness, not the well-worn ice beneath his feet, and certainly not the booming crowd surrounding them. She seemed to exude innocence and affection. In his mind, she wore a dandelion halo. She was a coming of God on earth after all. Nothing mortal could’ve created such beauty and tranquillity. Dusk began to bloom, and soft lights were ignited and filled with electricity. He grabbed onto her hand and he swore he could feel the blood pulsing through her veins at her fingertips. He twirled her around and she laughed, the sound of happiness and utter silliness penetrating his brain. Betty Cooper was sure a sight for sore eyes. Her moss eyes stared up at him with an almighty glow, making a warm fire ignite in the deepest pit of his belly and a giddy smirk spread across his usually hard expression. Betty slid over to him and wrapped her soft yet chilled fingers around his neck.

“Thank you for today.” She uttered.

 Jughead shuffled beneath her embrace and stared intensely down at his and her ice skates.

“It was nothing. Really.” He mumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

 “Hey.” She urged, pushing his jaw upwards with her thumb so that he would meet her eyes. She investigated his pupils and it felt as though the intensity that he gave to her boots was suddenly reverberating though her bones. His blue irises were causing an interruption to her reply. “Seriously.” She said, stumbling over her words after feeling overcome with hazy flippancy. “I wouldn’t have had my Saturday go any other way.”

Her hands trailed down his chest with soft promise, as if it was subtle signal that it was going to happen soon again. As if he was suddenly overcome with adrenaline from her touch or stupidity from a long day, Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into a hug pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. She dangled from his hold and shook with laughter, wrapping herself tighter around him. Like a serpent seductress.

“You really are an enigma, Cooper.” He whispered in her ear. Jughead let Betty down onto the ice gently, and they reassumed their skating.

The ice rink soon shut due to the late hour, forcing the pair back into the chilly depths of midnight in Central Park. Betty was giddy with excitement and adrenaline though and dragged a reluctant Jughead towards a random bar on the edges of the reserve. Even dressed in her oversized jacket and flushed nose, she looked like a picture in the moody light of the club. Betty studied the menu furiously as Jughead watched on. He couldn’t lie and say that he felt totally comfortable surrounded by drunkards. He had learnt to come to terms with his misplaced past, putting it on a shelf in all its ugly glory. A drunken dad through most of his childhood and a runaway mother. What a tragedy it was. FP Jones might as well have left Jughead with a useless cardboard box for a father. Spending night tangled up in drug deals and day in his drink, Forsythe Pendleton Jones II was, to put it plainly, a mess. Paired with a mother that couldn’t handle raising her eldest, Jughead was left with essentially nothing. He thought back to times when he lay under moth eaten sheets and dreamt of a life beyond the trailer park, without his parents, without the ties of Hunts Point to drag him back into the depths of (what Jughead classified as) hell.

He shifted back into reality to grasp at the view of Betty Cooper. His founding glory. After years of being stuck in a slump of an overly intensive workload and little to none friends, Betty had (literally) stumbled into his life in one of the darkest hours. He reflected on how one flimsy, intelligent, and utterly beautiful (inside and out) young woman could strike a match in life’s darkest cavern. He was then pulled from his daze to the sound of her cheery chorus.

“Mmmmm, my clover club cocktail! Thank you.” Betty exclaimed, taking the drink from the waiter.

“No problem babe.” Replied the server, winking at her.

Jughead, filled with a surge of what could only be described as instinctual protectiveness, wrapped his arm around Betty’s waist, and pulled her right next to him on the seat. He shot a glare in the direction of the waiter, making sure the careless 18-year-old caught his anger-brimmed eyes. After turning his attention back to a surprised yet comfortable Betty, he noticed her drink. _Of course_ it was pink. And with strawberries? That was entirely Betty.

”I got two straws.” She whispered, nudging his side. “You seemed kinda zoned out when I ordered, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

Jughead removed his leather fingerless gloves and grabbed one of the thin, black straws in between his slender fingers. He stirred the drink methodically.

“You’re a saint, Betts. Thank you.” Betty giggled and then begun on devouring the pink cocktail, whilst Jughead popped a strawberry in between his teeth.

Sooner than later, Betty was drunk. Jughead should have known she was a lightweight. Although he didn’t like to drink, he had sucked the dregs from the bottom of her almost empty glass and then popped the last strawberry while Betty giggled.

“Hey.” she laughed, running her hands over his shapely biceps.

“Hi Betty.” He replied, taking in her silly drunk persona. “Should we go home?”

Betty stared at him with doe eyes. “Sure!” She said, bouncing off the booth and grabbing his hand.

Betty dragged him out on to the street, and they stood there in silence for a moment, watching cars drive by. Jughead soon managed to hail a taxi and they climbed inside, Betty stumbling over almost anything in her path.

“So, what’s your address?” Jughead queried.

“Oh…I don’t know!” Betty squeaked. “Why don’t you tell me, Juggie?”

Jughead sighed. As frustrating as a tipsy Betty was, he couldn’t deny how adorable she was.

"Alright then.” He muttered. “417 3rd St, Brooklyn please.” He called to the driver, and they sped off into the night.

Jughead didn’t want to risk Betty wandering the streets at night alone, especially drunk. So, he consecutively decided that it would be better for the both of them if she just crashed on his couch for the night. It so happened that Betty was to be the energetic kind of drunk, and sprinted up the 4 flights of stairs to his Brownstone.

“Come on Juggie!” She yelled down at an exhaust stricken Jughead. “You can do it!”

As tired as Jughead was, he managed to reach the top of the stairs and unlock the door.

“Now, Betts. We need to be very quiet. We don’t want to wake anyone up.” He whispered, eyeing his roommate’s door.

Even though it was a rare occasion that Archie came home before 3am on a weekend, Jughead didn’t want to risk waking him up. “No problem.” She whispered back, sauntering over to the couch.

“I’ll get you blanket.” Jughead murmured, locking the front door behind him and going in search for a spare duvet.

When he returned, he was greeted with the sight of Betty’s baby blue lingerie. Jughead was taken aback, to say the least, and immediately averted his eyes from the thin lace and instead down to her crumpled dress on the floor.

“I decided it was too uncomfortable to sleep in my clothes.” She said simply, taking the blanket from his arms and laying it down on the sofa.

“Well…that’s fine.” Jughead stuttered, still reeling at the picture of that celestial blue bralette.

“Goodnight Jug” she whispered and turned to face away from him.

“Goodnight Betts.” He whispered back.

He stood there in silence and listened to the sound of her steady breathing, an indication that she was asleep. Jughead then retired to his own bedroom, collapsing onto the plaid duvet and immediately passing out.

 

Jughead was woken several hours later by his redheaded roommate who had been persistently nudging him. Jughead opened his eyes and stared blankly at Archie, his sight blinded by sleepy dust.

“Bro,” Archie whispered. “Why is there a half-naked girl sleeping on our couch?”

‘Shit.’ Jughead thought to himself. Archie was usually never an early riser, especially not on a Sunday. ‘But he must’ve wanted to go to the gym with Reggie this particular morning.’ He thought again.

“Uh-um.” Jughead spoke, stumbling over his own tongue. “That’s Betty. I let her sleep here last night because she was drunk and-“  

“Ok man, she is pretty hot though…” Archie interrupted, bee-lining straight for the sofa.

Jughead jumped from his tangled sheets and chased after Archie, feeling instinctively protective about her.

“Archie!” Jughead whisper-yelled, almost burning holes through the back of his head. “Back off would you?”

Archie flicked his head around and stared confusedly at Jughead, taken aback by his sudden defensiveness about this random woman that was resting in their living room.

“Geez. Ok Jughead. I mean sure, as long as you guys didn’t bang it out on the cou-“ Archie mumbled, running his hand through his orange locks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Betty woke groggily to the sound of talking and a pounding headache. Betty’s eyes seemed to be glued together, so she lay there completely still, trying to ignore the feeling of her heavy head and listening to the whispering voices.

“Shut up!” She recognised this as Jughead’s voice, feeling comfort that he was close by, but also confusion at his obvious anger. “It’s not like she would even go near me with a 3-inch stick anyways.” He muttered.

Betty was even more bewildered, wondering if whoever Jughead was mentioning was her, or another girl.

“Jughead, I’ve never seen you concerned about a girl before. Especially a blonde? You’ve never even brought someone back here before. There’s obviously something.” An unknown male voice replied.

Betty had confirmation. Their conversation was definitely about her.

“Trust me on this, Arch We’re just friends. I’m gonna go back to bed now, see you later.” Jughead replied.

She then listened to the sound of his feet pad along the floor and a door shut, and listened to a pair of shoes shuffle away and the front door close. Betty finally managed to rise from the uncomfortable crook of the couch and rubbed the sleepy dust out of her eyes. She pushed the crisp, white duvet off herself, and slipped on the previous night’s outfit. Betty wandered over to the apartment’s only closed door, and knocked lightly on the wood. It swung open to an annoyed Jughead.

“Archie, I swear to Go-“ Betty was slightly shaken by his glare, but not deterred. “Oh,” Jughead’s face softened. “Betty. I’m sorry I-I’ve had a bad morning.” Jughead mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It’s okay, Jug.” Betty confirmed, giving him one of her shy smiles that Jughead reciprocated. “I was just wondering if I could have an Aspirin, I’ve got a killer headache.” Betty said weakly, another wave of dull pain hitting her skull.

“Sure.” Jughead replied, gesturing Betty to enter his bedroom. “I’ll go get a packet from the bathroom, uhm, you can sit on my bed if you like.” Jughead quickly hurried out of the room, and Betty plopped herself down on the edge of his double bed, the sheets still in disarray.

There was something strangely intimate about sitting on someone’s bed. It was where they lay at their most vulnerable, where they dreamed of their biggest ambitions. Late morning sun streamed through the cracked window and the sounds of bustling New York filtered through. Jughead soon returned with a glass of water, two Aspirin, and a packet of Marlboro’s in tow. He leaned against the doorframe and making Betty notice his presence. She turned to look at him, and saw him properly for the first time that morning.

His hair was ruffled, with tresses of black covering his eyes. He was wearing a white singlet, something Betty would want to see him in again. And finally, plaid pyjama bottoms. It was classically Jughead Jones.

Jughead sauntered over to the bed and handed Betty her drink and pills, then plopped himself down next to her. He grabbed a lighter off his side table, and lit the cigarette. Smoke filled the room and then escaped out the window as Betty popped the Aspirin. Jughead climbed from the bed and over to a bookshelf stacked with vinyl’s. Betty watched as his slender fingers skimmed the albums and lifted one, putting it on the turntable. He placed the pin and music started to fill the small bedroom. Jughead turned to Betty.

 

“Dance with me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter I've written so far. I hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as duskyblossom :)


	5. Chapter 4: Romance in the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the Archie Gang is pleasant, especially with a little lovin'.

_The crowd sees me out dancing_  
_Carefree and romancing_  
 _Happy with my someone new_  
 _I'm laughing on the outside_  
 _Crying on the inside_  
 _Cause I'm still in love with you_

Jughead extended his hand to Betty, connecting his callused palm with her soft one. She was lifted from the mattress and taken to him. They twirled around the room together, in some sort of disorderly waltz. Betty’s head rested on his shoulder, and their fingers were intertwined. Jughead’s chapped lips lay on Betty’s soft curls, while hers lay on his bare shoulder. They danced until the record ended, and even after it spun into silence. Suddenly the sound of banging filled the room, and Jughead’s head shot up, looking straight towards the door.

“I should get that.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Betty replied. Jughead peeled himself away from Betty and walked towards the door. As soon as he opened it, a girl swept past him and into the apartment.

“Veronica?” Jughead questioned, obviously shocked that this woman (who Betty must say, was impeccably dressed for 9am on a Sunday) was in his home.

“Hi Jughead!” Veronica spoke, sweeping her eyes across the apartment and almost immediately spotting Betty.

 

* * *

 

 

Betty Cooper looked angelic. Bathed in sunlight, draped in a white dress, barefoot, with her golden hair shining.

“…and mystery girl.” Veronica continued, clasping her manicured hands together.

“I’m Betty. Betty Cooper.” Betty spoke, exiting his bedroom and walking towards Veronica. Veronica extended her hand to Betty and she shook it.

“Pleased to meet you, Betty.” The raven-haired girl then turned back to Jughead. “So, I was thinking about the layouts that Radhika sent us for that shoot,” she begun, pulling handfuls of paperwork out of her Prada handbag. “and I was wondering which one you think we should go for.” She dropped the ideas on the wooden coffee table with a bang, and sat herself with poise on the edge of a tatty chair.

“Uh, Veronica. Could this be done any other time? I mean…” Jughead trailed off, making a subtle gesture to a lost looking Betty. Betty noticed this and immediately responded.

“Oh-um, no! I’ll-“ she looked hastily around at the apartment, and her eyes landed on the kitchen. “I’ll make breakfast. Pancakes anyone?” Jughead nodded profusely with a twinkle in his eye, while Veronica said a polite ‘Yes please.’. Jughead stared lazily as Betty shuffled over to the kitchen counter, rifling through cupboards trying to find the correct ingredients.

“The flour’s in the bottom cupboard on the left.” He called, smiling at her.

“Thanks.” She replied. Veronica scoffed.

“What?” Jughead whispered. Veronica rearranged the paperwork that was strewn out on the table before them.

“You two are so obvious.” Jughead shot his head up to look at Betty who was completely clueless to the conversation that was unfolding just a few metres behind her.

“What do you mean?” Jughead hissed. Veronica grinned to herself.

“That you’re in love with one another.” Jughead eyes widened, and he adverted his gaze from a smug Veronica to an oblivious Betty, and back again.

“She is not- I mean um, we aren’t in love with each other!” He whispered.

“Oh sure, you aren’t.” Veronica replied, rolling her tawny eyes and smirking. Jughead huffed to himself, and they both got back to work. After poring over countless brainstorms, Veronica and Jughead made a consecutive decision to go with a _Paolo Sebastian_ gown, and to stage the shoot in Naples. The scent of fresh breakfast filled the air, which at the same time filled Jughead with the sense of inclusiveness, belonging, maybe even homeliness.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Jughead’s seventh birthday. The scent of blueberry pancakes filled all the hollows of the run-down trailer. Jughead and a 2-year-old Jellybean sat huddled together on an ancient sofa. Him trying his best to read _The Velveteen Rabbit_ to her, whilst she sucked her thumb. FP Jones was seated at the small kitchen table sipping on black coffee, and Gladys was leant over a hot pan cooking the family’s breakfast.  The four were acting very strange. Almost _normal_. Usually by 8am it was the routine. An arguing match between their parents, a tiny Jellybean whimpering in the corner, and Jughead, escaping out the door into the freedom of education. Although Jughead’s school was below a suitable decile, it felt almost like his second home. He would always be at school an hour before it commenced, just to make sure he could read a few of the picture books in the school’s library while curled up on a tatty beanbag. But this time around, it was the pleasant sight of fluffy pancakes instead of well-worn books that filled Jughead’s morning. Gladys summoned the two children to the cramped table, and they all ate together in sweet silence. It was nice, Jughead thought, to be acting like the family wasn’t falling apart at the seams. When they had all finished their meals, FP extracted a small gift from his pocket, and placed it on the table in front of Jughead. Although it was poorly wrapped in navy paper and a limp ribbon, little Jughead was filed with the excitement of a gift. His fingers tore the wrapping apart and all that was left was the gift. A crown beanie.

"Your mother made that for you.” FP spoke, pointing a bony finger at the grey wool held tightly in Jughead’s hands.

Jughead shoved the oversized beanie on top of his raven curls and grinned at his family. “Thank you Mama and Dada!” Jughead squeaked, jumping off his seat to give both his parents hugs. “

Love you, son.” FP whispered in his ear.

“Love you, baby.” Gladys also whispered.

That day, Jughead wore his new beanie to school. Jughead was used to being bullied, but a few kids complimented him on the addition, instead of hollering rude remarks. That evening after a mediocre at best chocolate cake was devoured, Jughead snuggled up in the corner of his small bed and drifted off to sleep, still wearing his treasured beanie.

 

* * *

 

 

Archie Andrews stumbled through the doorway, his forehead covered in beads of sweat. Veronica immediately jumped from her seat.

“Archiekins!” She cooed, running over to greet him.

“Hi Ronnie.” He replied.

Even though Archie and Veronica had only met each other in passing at the apartment, they had some sort of infatuation with each other. Veronica chased after Archie as he sauntered over to the sofa and began to blabber to him almost immediately.

Jughead sighed at the pair and rose from his seat, shuffling over to see what Betty was up to.

“Hey Betts,” he spoke, leaning over her shoulder. “smells good.” He picked one of the fluffy pancakes off a plate and ate it.

“Hey!” Betty yelled, moving the plate away. “Be patient.”

Jughead smiled. “These are so good Betty. Are you sure you can’t become my personal chef?” He pleaded.

“Only if you invite me round here more often.” She replied teasingly, scooping more batter onto the hot pan. “Then I can have you taste my famous sugar cookies.” She giggled, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and smiling shyly at him.

“I would be delighted to.” He smirked, leaning back against the kitchen counter and raising his eyebrows at her.

Betty took the final pancake from the pan and mounted it onto one of the four plates that lay out on the kitchen bench.

“Should we sit with Veronica and Archie or…?” Betty questioned, looking over at the pair who were involved in what looked to be a very intense situation.

“Nah, they’ll be fine.” Jughead spoke dismissively, picking up two of the plates on the countertop. “There’s some whipped cream and strawberries in the fridge. I’ll meet you in my room.”

Betty grabbed the items from the fridge and strolled back towards Jughead’s bedroom. Jughead was sitting with the plates nestled between the sheets and his laptop beside him.

“Come sit.” He spoke, patting the space on the bed beside him.

Betty placed the toppings on his side table and crawled in to sit beside him.

“I thought I could show you the photos I took yesterday.” He said, unlocking his computer and inserting the SD Card into the slot.

“I’d love that!” Betty cheered, moving closer to Jughead so that she could see the screen.

Jughead stopped and thought for a moment, then hopefully spoke.

“Just come here.” He whispered, putting his arm around Betty’s shoulders and pulling her body closer so that she was snuggled into his side.

He was shocked to see her comply unquestionably. Jughead opened the SD file and scrolled down, searching for yesterday’s pictures. He clicked on the first on he saw. It was Betty in front of the Vanderbilt, giggling and bundled up. Jughead thought she looked adorable. They flicked through the photographs in comfortable silence, Betty’s cheek resting on his chest and his hand on her shoulder. Betty made Jughead stop on a photo of her laughing while ice skating.

“I like this one.” She echoed, taking in every composition.

She looked up at Jughead, a soft twinkle in her eye. “Thank you, Juggie. They’re beautiful.”

“Anytime, Betty.” He whispered back.

Jughead shut his laptop and broke the embrace, reaching over to grab the whipped cream and strawberries. He gave himself a big helping of each and then handed it to Betty. He thought it might have been the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. A gorgeous girl, in his room on a Sunday morning, serving breakfast. That was the closest his life could get to perfection.

They ate their pancakes in between chatting, Jughead shoving his in his mouth while Betty ate them with perfect manners. Jughead scooped a small helping of cream onto his hands and laughed under his breath. Betty Cooper had another thing coming. He reached his finger over and swiped the cream onto Betty’s freckled littered nose.

“Hey!” She cried, reaching her own delicate fingers into her helping of cream, and repeated the action.

“I didn’t know Betty Cooper liked to play dirty.” Jughead smirked, grabbing another helping of whipped cream from his plate.

“Well that’s where you’re wrong, Jughead Jones.” She warned.

They continued to playfight, taking no notice of the fact that Veronica and Archie had started to make out on the couch. By the end of it all, they were both sticky and smelt awfully like spoiled milk.

“Jug?” Betty asked, shyness laced through her voice.

“Yeah, Betts?” Jughead queried, licking the residual cream off his fingertips.

“Could I have shower? I feel all gross and sticky now.” She giggled, gesticulating her hands to show the mess they had created. “

Sure,” He replied, standing up from his position on the bed and going over to his drawers. “I’m sure you don’t want to have to wear your dress again after the shower, so here’s something you can put on.” Jughead turned around and presented Betty with a pair of grey boxers and a navy t-shirt with an ‘S’ scrawled on the front.

“Thanks Jug.” She smiled, taking the clothes from his hands. “I’ll see you on the other side then.” Betty waltzed out of the room and Jughead smirked.

 

This girl had him wrapped around her finger.

 

* * *

 

When Betty had locked the door to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and peeled of her dress (which was now off-white rather than its usual pearl shade) and then stepped out of her undergarments. She entered the shower box and let the steaming water trickle over every curve, turning her pale skin a soft pink. Last night’s makeup escaped down the drain and Betty was left with just _her_. Elizabeth Cooper. Her blonde hair stuck to her face and back and the scent of soap filled the stuffy air.

After standing under the shower head for a while, Betty emerged from the water, dried herself and slipped into Jughead’s clothes. She could only describe the feeling as contentment. Betty wiped away the condensation on the mirror and stared at her reflection. Wet hair, pink skin, and oversized clothes that smelt like him.

She opened the window and let the steam roll out while she cleaned up after herself. Her clothes bundled in her arms, Betty stepped out of the bathroom and strolled back towards Jughead’s bedroom. He was staring out the window, down at the figures that occupied the pavement.

“Juggie,” She spoke, lifting him from his reverie and igniting a joy that spread through body. “I think I should go, I don’t want to hold up your day.”

“You’re not, but I understand if you need to be somewhere.” Jughead sighed.

All Betty could think of was how Alice had disclosed that ‘Sunday is calling day!’ and how Betty must call at ’12pm on the dot!’

“Yeah.” Betty smiled weakly.

Jughead rose from the bed and ushered Betty to the door, noticing that Veronica and Archie had now disappeared from the couch and Archie’s door was suspiciously closed. Neither of them cared, anyways. Jughead opened the door and went to bid farewell. Betty turned to face him, and there was a moment of idle silence. She doesn’t know what washes over her. Maybe it’s the wanting or the tiredness or maybe it’s the thought of more nights alone without him. She slides her hands around his neck and kisses him with the passion and fire of a thousand burning suns. The feeling of his lips on hers and his arms slunk around her waist makes her stomach flutter. Every imperfection in their relationship thus far washes away. And all that’s left is unfiltered, raw, them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! I'm sorry it's been a while, I took a little break. I will definitely get a few chapters done over Easter though! Anyways, let me know what you thought in the comments. I love feedback!


	6. Chapter 5: Motherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica bond over lunch in Tribeca.

Betty lay down on her bed and basked in the remembrance of Jughead’s soft lips on hers, bringing the well-worn fabric of his shirt up to her nose. She lay there in silence, taking in his scent and dreaming back to just an hour previously.

 

* * *

 

 

As they pull apart, Betty smiles softly. She curls her finger around the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck and pulls herself closer to him. Jughead smiled, teeth baring and all. It was a rare sight that Betty was easily falling in love with. Another part of the boy that she couldn’t resist. His fingers rested on the curve of her collar bone, the other hand holding her waist without a thought of letting go. She leaned her head to rest in his palm, it felt soft compared to his calloused fingers.

“You know Betts,” He whispered, rubbing circles into her waist that smouldered with passion. “I think this part of my life has been missing for a very long time.”

Betty smiled sadly into his hand, her lips brushing his thumb. “What part, Juggie?” She replied.

“Connection, homeliness. Humble domesticity.” He recalled.

Betty softened even further. This man in front of her, soft as feathers at her touch but with a gruelling past was willing. Willing to let her in.

“Maybe that’s what I’ve been doing too.” Betty pondered, thinking about how he, in this moment, was showing bare emotions that she knew she had experienced too.

“Searching for something like that. Just like you.”

It was Jughead that leaned in that time, taking both hands to cradle her cheeks and joining plump lips with hers. Words fell from his mouth in between each union.

“Maybe you’re the one.” He whispered, breathless against her open mouth. Betty hummed a reply, her rosy nails brushing at his neck feverishly.

When they finally pulled apart, it was time for Betty to go. Her hand dropped from him and his from her cheeks.

“Bye Jug.” She laughed sadly.

“I’ll see you later, darling.” He replied.

They exchanged a parting smile.

 

* * *

 

 

She was interrupted by the doomed sound of her phone ringing.

“Seriously mom,” She spoke out loud, to only herself. “Now is not the time.”

She swiped right on the phone and the ringing ended, but her apartment was then filled with the enthusiastic sound of her over protective mother.

“Hello Elizabeth!” Alice Cooper cheered.

“Hi Mom.” Betty sighed, trying to fake a cheery disposition.

“What have you been up to this week?” The mother asked, wanting to know every single detail on what her perfectly groomed daughter was up to.

“Nothing much. The café went out of business this week-“ Betty heard an audible gasp through the phone, a sigh that Alice was not impressed “-but I promise I’m working on in Mom! I’ve almost got a new job.” Betty lied, blatant as could be.

“Good girl.” Alice replied, not sensing the thick, fake tone of her promise. “Have you made any new friends? You’ve been in New York for at least 4 months now and you’ve only met that Kevin boy.” Alice interrogated.

Betty couldn’t tell her mother about Jughead. She wouldn’t.

“Umm,” Betty pondered, trying to think of someone she could bring up to get her mother of her case. “I met this girl Veronica.”

Alice showered Betty with questions on where the girl lived, what she did for work, where they met, how long they had been friends, and many more questions that Betty struggled to answer.

“And I hope you remember I’m coming up to visit next week?” Betty released a silent gasp, she had, of course, forgotten.

“Uh, yeah. Of course Mom! I can’t wait to see you.” She replied, faux excitement lacing her voice. After her hour-long interrogation session was finally over, Betty sent Jughead a text.

 

**_First time lucky I hope! Could you send me Veronica’s number? I need to actually find out something about her before my mother realises I’ve been lying this entire time about my ‘friends’ PS. I do want to be friends with Veronica. I’m not just fooling you, Jug. -Betty_ **

 

He replied within minutes.

 

**_Of course, Betty. Her number is 202-555-0194. I’m awaiting a batch of your delicious sugar cookies by the way, just a heads up._ **

 

Betty added the number to her list of contacts and smiled at the prospect of Jughead waiting to indulge in a ‘Betty-specialty-cookie.’ (As he had called them, in between their countless conversations.) She decided she would whip up a batch of them along with a dozen of her apple-cinnamon muffins and take a basket over later in the week for Jughead and Archie to devour.

 

* * *

 

 

Jughead had relocated to the sofa, opening his laptop and scrolling through the photographs of Betty for the second time that day.

It still smelt of lavender and vanilla, reminiscent of the night Betty had spent on it. He sighed at the remembrance of her lips, soft and raspberry flavoured. His thoughts were interrupted by a ruffled-up Veronica stumbling out of Archie’s door, blowing a kiss behind her as she pulled on her other Louboutin. Jughead quickly tried to change tabs, but he was regrettably caught by Veronica’s eagle-eyed vision.

“Jughead? Was that a photo of Betty I spied?” She exclaimed, pointing a manicured fingernail at his screen.

“Guilty as charged.” He replied, raising his hands in mock defeat.

Veronica slid her fingertip around the keypad, clicking back on to the open file. “Jughead…these are...gorgeous.” Veronica extolled, scrolling through the images of a gleeful and snow dusted Betty.

Jughead smiled to himself, secretly pleased with the validation he was receiving from his co-worker.

“Right.” Veronica spoke, clapping her hands together. “You’re going to show these to head office. There is no way these aren't getting at least an online featurette.”

Jughead sat gobsmacked. “What?” He asked, thinking he might have heard her wrong.

“Come on, Jughead.” Veronica exhorted, giving him her signature puppy eyes. “Radhika will love them.”

Jughead paused. Maybe it wasn’t too bad of an idea. It would gain some extra cash for Betty, and it would be an extra step to getting his personal work more recognised than his commercial.

“I guess it could be alright.” He decided.

“It’s sorted then. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at work.” Veronica sashayed away from the sofa then bid farewell to both boys and left.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Hi Veronica, Jughead gave me your number and I’d love to hang out sometime. Let me know when you’re free!** _

 

Betty sat cross legged on her bed, anxiously awaiting a reply from Veronica. She had really struggled making friends in the new city. Being overwhelmed brought out her shy side, which made social events (that were basically non-existent on her agenda) unbearable. She honestly wasn’t even sure if the raven-haired girl would like her. On the outside, the two girls seemed polar opposites. Betty hoped it wasn’t all that. While she was waiting, Betty decided to grab herself some lunch. She shuffled into her kitchen and grabbed a bowl of her premade fruit salad from the fridge and put it together on a plate with a spinach and cheese panini she had grabbed on the way home. Betty took the platter back to her room and checked her phone.

There was a reply.

 

**_Hey B, I’m free right now! Care to meet me down at Maman in Tribeca in 20 minutes? XOX_ **

 

Betty beamed. Veronica actually wanted to be friends with her. It was a pleasant surprise. Betty quickly typed an exuberant reply and proceeded to change into something more appropriate for the occasion. Betty dressed in a leather skirt and grey cashmere sweater over a fresh new set of white lingerie.

She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in its signature ponytail, ensuring no strands were left behind. A fresh layer of lip gloss was applied and along with the rest of her usual makeup. Betty slipped on her rose ankle boots and grabbed her essentials, hurrying out the door and down the many flights of stairs down to the ground floor of her apartment block. She exited out the main door and caught another taxi, the second one that day.

On arrival, Betty stepped out of the cab and was greeted by the elegantly dressed Veronica. She wore her classic deep purple outfit, with a string of pearls decorating her neck. Veronica pulled her into a fleeting embrace and then they both entered the café.

Betty noticed Veronica. How she held herself with confidence and always smiled at strangers. How she dressed like the most arrogant person in the universe, but was extremely down to earth and thoughtful. It was inspiring.

The eatery was mostly empty, so Veronica and Betty were served almost immediately. They both ordered coffees and Veronica selected a pastry basket to share while they waited for their mains. It arrived with assortments of Danishes, eclairs, and croissants. Betty daintily took a pear and almond Danish in between her fingers and took a bite. It was scrumptious. Veronica chose a dark chocolate eclair to put between her teeth. When they had both finished, the conversation began.

“So, Betty. What brought you to New York? You don’t seem the type to have lived here all your life.” Veronica queried, leaning across the table.

“I’m from a small town called Riverdale, just up north.” Betty explained. “I moved to New York to pursue my dreams, and well, escape my parent’s wrath.”

She was sheepish about dobbing her god-awful family in, but Veronica seemed like a good confidant.

“Ugh girl, I feel you.” Veronica replied casually, taking another sip from her espresso. Betty was taken aback at how calm Veronica was at her statement. By this time, Betty was used to any potential friends running for the hills. It was a nice change.

“I’m a NY girl through and through,” Veronica began, placing her coffee back on it’s saucer. “Daddy used to do a bit of business in Riverdale. He headed the SoDale project.” Recognition flickered across Betty’s face and Veronica gave her a knowing look. “But anyways, I’ve been a ‘Park Avenue Lodge’ all my life. It gets tiring sometimes. Especially with Daddy and Mom’s business and all.”

They were interrupted when a waiter handed them their main orders, Veronica a truffle croque and Betty a potato, sunchoke and leek soup. The aromas given off were extremely enticing, so Betty dived right into her lunch. 

"You know, Jughead’s infatuated with you.” Veronica surmised, innocent as an angel. Betty almost spat her mouthful over her friend's tartan skirt.

“What?” Betty retorted. She was terrified that Veronica had spied in on that fleeting kiss they shared at the doorway.

“I see the way he looks at you, Betty. It’s pretty obvious the man’s in love with you.” Veronica disclosed.

Betty’s mouth hung open in awe. She was shaken at how cocky and straight forward someone could be.

“Veronica, you don’t even know what you’re talking about.“ Betty chided, arms crossed and brow furrowed.

“B, calm down. You two would be cute together anyways.” Veronica stated, taking a dainty bite of her sandwich.

Betty huffed but then smiled. It was amusing to think that Veronica thought that they would be good together. It gave her a silent air of confidence. Veronica began to ramble yet again, even chattier than Betty was.

“Those photos of you are divine by the way. Jughead has an amazing talent, and being as gorgeous as you helps.”

Betty averted her eyes from her beverage and met Veronica’s that were filled with sincerity. “Thank you.” Betty replied, smiling to herself at the gracious compliment. “Did he show them to you?”

Veronica laughed. “Of course he didn’t. I snuck up on him. That’s the only way I manage to see any of his work nowadays.”

Betty giggled at the remark, it was definitely something Jughead would do. After the long conversation came to a close, Betty and Veronica parted ways with another hug and a laugh.

 

They were going to be an incredibly mismatched but unstoppable duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I KNOW. This chapter is super boring, but it's just a filler. I promise you, it's going to get a lot more interesting. Just sit tight, and leave me a comment with your thoughts. 
> 
> Tumblr: duskyblossom


	7. Chapter 6: At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's boss shares an exciting word with Betty, which sparks the brewing of an ill-fated party.

Jughead stumbled through the office doors after an exhausting weekend and an absence of coffee. He was greeted by an overly perky Veronica.

“Morning Jughead!” She cheered, waving at him with a designer handbag in her grasp.

“Hey Veronica.” He slurred, rubbing his eyes bags. They both headed for the lifts, and entered the elevator in silence.

“So,” Veronica began, crossing her arms and donning a mischievous look. “Last night I made a mood board of your photos of Betty. We’re going to present them to Radhika this morning.” Jughead’s ears pricked up. Maybe coffee wasn’t the only thing he needed for an awakening.

“This morning?” He worried, pulling on a lose strand of hair that fell over his eyes.

“Well, more like now.” Veronica replied, stepping out of the lift that had arrived at their designated floor. Jughead ran after her.

“What do you mean now? How did you even get the pictures?” Veronica smiled at his shocked expression.

“Don’t worry, it’ll go great. Also, about the photos, Archie does wonders.”

Jughead was sure to have a word with Archie that evening. He followed Veronica into a nearby conference room, where his images of her were laid out on a big white board, ready for presentation. He couldn’t lie and say that it wasn’t the most frightening moment of his life.

The presentation went smoothly, with Radhika being especially impressed with his work. Veronica was an amazing presenter, hyping up each of his images and exclaiming how enchanting Betty was, especially in person.

“Jughead,” Radhika spoke, motioning to his photographs. “Do you think it would be possible to get Betty in today? For an interview? She doesn’t need a CV, just herself will do.”

A smile crept on to Jughead’s face and made his tired eyes glint with anticipation. Betty was going to be over the moon, hopefully.

“I’m sure that could be arranged. I’ll call Betty right after this.”

Radhika smiled kindly at him. She had always been good to Jughead, taking him and his fresh talent under her wing during an especially difficult period of his torturous life.

“That would be wonderful. She’s very beautiful, it would be a pleasure to meet her.”

Veronica and Jughead rounded off the presentation together, and then returned to their respective offices with giant grins plastered on their faces. Jughead sat in his swivel chair and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he found Betty’s. He excitedly pressed ‘Call’ and waited as it rung 3 times before she picked up.

“Hi Jug!” Betty spoke entusiastically.

“Hey Betts.” He replied contentedly, elated at hearing her voice once again. “I have a favour to ask.”

Betty paused for a moment. “Anything, Jug. I’m all yours.”

“I was wondering if you’d be free in about half an hour’s time? I can pick you up from your apartment, so you don’t have to pay for a cab.” Jughead smiled to himself, wanting to keep as many details about the meeting under wraps until the final moment.

“Sure, Juggie. Any special occasion?” She queried.

“Just… wear something pretty.” He pondered.

“No problem, I’ll see you then!” The line went dead.

Jughead informed Veronica that indeed, Betty would be here soon, and to tell Radhika that he was going to pick her up. Veronica clapped her hands together in excitement, and ran off to inform the boss of the arranged plans.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jughead mounted his motorcycle, revving the engine and shrugging on his leather jacket. He was excited at the fact that the snow had melted enough for it to be safe for him to ride. Riding had always been a sort of escapism for him, healthier than his smoking vice. He wound through packed roads, soon arriving at the foot of Betty’s apartment block.

She was hidden in the alcove of the door, huddled in a dusky pink trench coat that fell just past the knee which hid the rest of her outfit. Her shapely legs were decorated with sheer tights and she wore velvet kitten heels. Betty looked up from her crumpled paperback and graced him with one of her signature grins. She strolled over to the bike, and gave him with a peck on the cheek.

“Hey.” She greeted.

 “Hi.” He replied.

“This is… not what I was expecting.” She spoke warily, looking down at the bike with worry in her eyes.

“Don’t fret. I have a spare helmet here,” He consoled, unzipping the saddlebag and extracting the helmet. He passed it to Betty and she placed it on her head with caution. “Hop on.”

Betty climbed onto the back of the motorbike and slid her arms around Jughead’s waist, intertwining her fingers together around her book at his stomach.

“What’s this?” Jughead queried, plucking the novel from Betty’s grasp.

“‘What We Talk About When We Talk About Love’. Nice choice, Betts.” She smiled proudly.

“You alright?” Jughead asked, making sure Betty was comfortable. After all, she was precious cargo.

“Yeah.” She replied, snuggling her face into his back. “You know,” Betty continued, tracing her fingers down the creases on the jacket. “You look hot in leather.” He smirked, and they sped off back towards the office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Betty and Jughead exited the elevator in a fit of giggles, utterly overcome with lovesickness. Jughead grabbed her dainty fingers in his hands and lead her through the extensive hallways, making sure she was always closely behind him. They burst through the swinging doors into the office, almost falling right into Radhika.

“Oh, sorry!” Betty apologised, pulling Jughead back next to her.

“You must be Betty.” Radhika acknowledged, extending a hand for Betty to shake.

“Yes, I’m actually Elizabeth but Betty is fine.” She explained, shaking her hand and smiling with the utmost politeness.

“Will you two come with me? I’d like a word.” Radhika invited, walking away from the couple and towards her office. Betty grinned quizzically back at Jughead and intertwined her fingers with his yet again, now pulling him along to follow Radhika.

When they arrived, Veronica was already seated in front of the desk. It was obvious she had been summoned by the boss as well. She gave the pair a discreet smile and a little wave of the hand. Jughead and Betty sat together on the loveseat, awaiting the bombardment of questions that were about to come their way.

“Why are we here?” Betty whispered into his ear.

“Just you wait and see.” Jughead replied, smirking at her. She rolled her and turned to face the editor in chief.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, here’s my offer.” Radhika exclaimed, holding her fingers in a steeple and leaning forwards. “You become a full-time model and assistant to Jughead.”

Betty’s face lit up with excitement and her eyes began to fill with tears.

“Oh,” She stuttered, overcome with emotion. “Thank you so much!”

Betty hopped off her seat to go and shake Radhika’s hand, to which she pulled Betty into a fleeting hug instead. Betty turned to face Jughead, who had now stood from the sofa with him arms extended. Betty ran back over to him and accepted his embrace, snuggling into his neck as he rested his chin on her head.

“Thank you so much,” Betty murmured against his skin, her wet eyes soaking into his t-shirt.

“I did nothing, Betts. It was all that Cooper charm.” He replied, pulling back and smiling down at her.

 She giggled. Veronica then came up to Betty and gave her swift hug.

“I propose a party.” Veronica announced, smiling brightly at the prospect of an event. “Tonight, 8pm, my apartment. It’ll be incredible! I’ll send out invites now.” Veronica informed the group, and sashayed away to start the planning.

 Jughead and Betty both waved and sung out a “See you later!” in unity.

Betty followed him back to his desk, and perched herself on the edge to watch him sort a portfolio.

“I’m so excited for tonight,” She babbled to Jughead, still on a high from the new job. “I bet Veronica hosts incredible parties.”

“She sure does.” Jughead replied, eyes still trained on his work.

Betty’s leg swung next to him, being utterly distracting and yet pleasantly enticing. Betty was surprised to say the least when Jughead rested his hand protectively on her thigh. She didn’t reject it though, but instead accepted it by resting her own hand on top of his.

After staying in that position for the following 30 minutes, Betty decided it was time to let Jughead get on with his work.

“Well,” She spoke, hopping from the comfortable position she was in. “I better be going. I’ll see you tonight, Jug?”

Jughead pouted and stood up from his chair.

“Of course you will. I’ll text you the details.” He affirmed, resting his hands on her waist.

“Bye.” She spoke, leaving a fleeting kiss on his cheek and then disappearing out the door.

Jughead sighed and mentally began a countdown until that evening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jughead sat on the edge of Veronica’s leather couch, cradling a bottle of ale in his hand. The spacious penthouse was somehow filled with people, mostly strangers to him. Betty had still not arrived. Jughead’s nervous habit had crept up on him, and he began to pick at the brim of his beanie. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a commotion of whoops and hollers coming from the other side of the room. He looked up to see Betty, looking like the world’s finest smoke show. Her hair was straightened, and she wore minimal makeup. Her body was framed with a black deep plunge dress that ended just above her knees, and she wore the sweetest black sling-back heels on her feet. Many men were surrounding Betty like predators on prey, but she only saw him.

Betty strode towards him with a sultry smile on her face and Jughead knew that tonight was going to exponentially difficult for him to behave.

“You look incredible.”  He murmured in greeting.

“So do you.” She replied, smiling shyly at him.

Jughead couldn’t contain himself. “Come here.” He spoke, pulling Betty to sit on his lap.

She giggled and held onto his forearm. Their intense eye contact was broken as the sound of a fork hitting a champagne glass rang through the apartment.

“Excuse me everyone!” Veronica called, standing precariously on a chair so that she could be seen. “Hey everybody, I just wanted to say thank you all for coming and congratulations on the new job to the woman of the hour, Betty Cooper!” Veronica cheered, beckoning at Betty to join her. “

Go on,” Jughead whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine from his hot breath. “She won’t stop until you do.”

Betty sighed at jumped from his lap, and skipped over to Veronica with feign excitement.

Jughead shot Betty a sympathetic look as she stood awkwardly next to Veronica, who was obviously tipsy as she rambled on about how happy she was for Betty. When the speech finally came to an end, Betty was engulfed by people. Someone else in the apartment had turned on music at dangerously high volume, which made the whole situation of finding Betty almost like a fever dream.

Jughead weaved through the crowds, trying desperately to spot the blonde hair he knew all too well. When he saw her, he swore his heart skipped a beat.

Betty was obviously uncomfortable and scared. She had an almost empty drink in her hand, which Jughead noted would mean she was on the stronger side of tipsy, and a strange man’s arm around her waist.

Jughead watched her writhe between his grip as the man leant down and pressed his lips forcefully to hers.

No, it couldn’t be true. Jughead wouldn’t allow it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support on this story. This update's a bit of a shortish one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I also really appreciate all your comments, so leave one below!!
> 
> Tumblr: duskyblossom


	8. Chapter 7: Seven deadly sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party's over, here comes the love-fest.

Jughead bolted over to Betty, pushing the stranger off her. The man was shocked but responded with protest.

“What’s your problem, dude?” He yelled over the music.

He was significantly shorter than him, still taller than Betty, but with a stocky and fit build. Jughead easily towered over him. Unlike his usually quiet and docile self, he was filled with rage and protectiveness.

“Get off her.” He seethed, looking down at the overly confident stranger with hatred.

“Why should I?” He spoke cockily, smiling mischievously up at Jughead.

“Because she’s my girlfriend, you asshole.” Jughead yelled, swinging his fist to hit the guy in the jaw.

He staggered back, unnoticed by his peers. Jughead ignored the man’s yelps and ran over to Betty, who had tears streaming down her face.

“Betty, baby.” He cooed, embracing her and cradling her face.

She said nothing, instead sniffled and nuzzled her face into his grey sweater. Jughead pulled Betty from the room and out into the hallway, shuffling past couples that were practically eating each other’s faces off.

He opened the door that lead to Veronica’s room, and peeked his head in. It was surprisingly unoccupied. Jughead guided Betty over to the canopy bed and sat her down gently on his lap for the second time that night. She was still crying softly. Jughead let her release herself of the night’s emotions while he rubbed her back in a calming motion, a silent reassurance that she was safe.

After her tears had dried, Jughead lifted Betty’s head to meet her eyes. They were red rimmed and shiny, filled with fatigue and fright.

“Hey,” He whispered to her, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Betty smiled weakly and gave a half-hearted nod. “Better.” She spoke simply.

Jughead still felt he wasn’t doing enough. “I would’ve come sooner if I knew.” He reassured, making sure she was making eye contact with him. “Betty, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this.”

Betty nodded silently, fiddling with the hem of Jughead’s sweater.

 “God, I wished I had pummelled that guy to death, now that I think about it.” He quipped, trying to coax a smile onto Betty’s lips.

His plan succeeded, and she let out a giggle. “Thank you, Juggie.” Betty murmured, flickering her eyes from his to his lips and back again.

“No need to thank me.” He replied absentmindedly, stroking a wisp of hair away from Betty’s face.

  Betty leaned in and kissed him softly at first, almost like a second thanking. Jughead kissed back, with more force and passion, making her even hungrier than before. In between kisses they whispered breathy affirmations, wrapping all their limbs around each other. Jughead was the one to pull away, admittedly regretfully.

“God, Betty.” He spoke, all flushed cheeks and fully blown pupils. “You are so beautiful.” He held her waist strongly and protectively, a juxtaposition to Betty’s relaxed arms around his neck. He was the one who began it this time. Reaching his lips to her neck, sending shivers down his spin and swears out her mouth.

“Jug…” She pleaded, sighing into his pleasantries. “Let’s go home.” Jughead raised his head from her collarbone, looking at the girl sitting in front of him. She displayed an honest and playful smile, enticing him further.

“Whatever you want.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jughead and Betty stumbled out of the apartment in a giddy daze, waving a quick goodbye to Veronica and whoever else they had spoken to that night. Giggling in between smooches, they took the lift and then exited out on the street. Jughead managed to hail a taxi, and they bundled in together.

 “$15 says you won’t look.” Jughead bargained, waving cash in the rear-view mirror at the driver.

“$20.” He replied simply, trying to get as much as he could off Jughead.

“Deal.” Jughead decided, handing over two 10 dollar-bills and getting lost in Betty yet again.

Jughead remembered to keep a good eye on the driver though, making sure he wasn’t peeking at Jughead’s hand that had begun to roam all over Betty’s body. By the time they had reached her apartment door, Jughead was itching to get his hands on Betty yet again. They entered quickly, but Betty made a move to stop Jughead.

“I’m hungry, babe.” Betty explained lazily, running her hands down his chest.

“Of course you are Betts. I’ve never met a girl before that could match my appetite.”

“Lucky you met me then.” She spoke casually, throwing him a cocky smile.

Betty sidled over to her small kitchen area, where she began to pull ingredients from different draws and cupboards. Jughead wandered over to her plush sofa, where he collapsed into the mound of throw pillows that had accumulated in the corner of the couch. He watched her body move around the kitchen with ease, seemingly knowing it inside out.

“What’re you making?” He queried, trying to perceive what Betty could be concocting.

“Fettucine Alfredo, do you want some?” Betty asked, still distracted by trying to locate the cream in her fridge.

“Definitely. I also still need to try your famous sugar cookies.” He remarked, making sure it was known how much he adored Betty’s cooking.

“Oh, those will be for dessert.” Betty winked, grabbing a box of cookies down from a shelf and opening them enticingly in front of Jughead’s eyes.

“Don’t tempt me, Cooper.” Jughead warned, sending a playful wink back in Betty’s direction. They both giggled as Betty put the cookies back in their rightful place. Decadent aromas began to waft from the stove, filling Jughead’s grumbling stomach with anticipation and excitement. He lifted himself from the comfortable sofa and sauntered over to Betty, peeking over her shoulder to get a good look at the creamy, carbo-loaded mixture.

“Looks delicious.” He admired, licking his lips and slinking his arms around Betty’s waste.

“Mhm,” Betty hummed, leaning back into his embrace. “It better be.”

As if she snapped from her peaceful reverie, Betty spun round to look at Jughead.

“Now stop being so nosy. I want it to be a surprise! Go make yourself useful and turn on my speaker, will you?” Betty commanded, pointing over to the music player in the corner of her living room and then turning back to the pot.

Jughead did as he was told, strolling over to the UE boom and powering it up. Music began to fill the apartment.

_So I'll keep on making excuses about the sun, the earth, the rays_

_Our days are numbered, wired and I'm tired of it_

_I know you're trying_ _  
But you'll never unravel me_

 

Betty’s hips swayed to the beat, filling Jughead with lust. His eyes scraped her body, taking in its every curve. He sat back down on the sofa, and drifted off into a short doze before he was woken by Betty in time for food.

“C’mon, Sleepyhead.” She teased, holding a bowl of pasta in front of his face before taking it over to the little round table that sat in her kitchen. Jughead sleepily rose from the sofa and shuffled over to the table, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs and running a hand through his bedhead.

Throughout the meal, Jughead was a river of compliments. He consistently reminded her of how delectable it all was, making a happy face every time he took a bite. By the time they had finished eating, their stomachs were full to the brim.

“That was delicious, Betty.” Jughead sighed, leaning back and holding his stomach contentedly. She replied in thanks and took the plates up to the bench, leaving them in the sink to be washed later.

“Also…” Jughead continued awkwardly, remembering what he had said just an hour previously. “I’m sorry I called you my girlfriend. It was the heat of the moment and I wanted to protect you. I just don’t want it to come between us an-“ Jughead rambled, but was cut off by Betty kissing him for at least the hundredth time that evening. It was short and sweet, yet filled with passion.

“Oh, Jug.” She spoke when they pulled apart, cupping his face between her hands. “I would love to be your girlfriend.” A smile erupted across Jughead’s face as he pulled Betty down to hug her tightly.

His fingers wrapped in her hair and her breath wafted by his ear. Jughead stood up from his position in the chair and picked Betty off her feet, her giggling in his arms as he directed them over to her bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed together. Limbs entangled, and lips intertwined. Jughead was finally able to feel Betty’s hips beneath his grasp, and make his mark remembered on her neck.

Items of clothing scattered the floor. Betty’s black dress was forgotten in a slump, while Jughead’s dress shirt and suspenders had been flung to the corner of the room.

“God, Betty.” Jughead sighed, looking into her eyes with desire. Betty’s hair was back to its usual state, wild and wavy, framing her face angelically.

He then moved on to admire Betty’s new ensemble. Instead of a few weeks ago when he had seen her in a pale periwinkle – untouched by him – she was now in his arms, her breasts decorated with delicate pink lace flowers.

Their scents intertwined as he kissed down her neck. Dark chocolate and daisies now infiltrated Jughead’s brain, while Betty was aromatically cookie dough and smoke.

Jughead had managed to defile Betty of her ‘good girl’ image. Pupils fully blown, Betty’s body was one to imitate a night cat. Clever and mysterious, utterly gorgeous bathed in moonlight. By the time they had finished their heated kissing session, they were exhausted. Both by the nights activities and the intensity of each other.

 

It was safe to say that they didn’t make it to dessert.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alice Cooper traipsed up the stairs to her daughter’s apartment. Betty had sent a set of keys in the mail after she had left home, in case of emergencies. Alice had planned to surprise her daughter, by bringing a bouquet of sunflowers and a fruit salad as a gift. Although she knew Betty was one to crave the all-American breakfast of pancakes and orange juice on a Saturday morning, she was determined on ‘helping’ Betty lose some weight for the summer. It was all done with good intentions, she just wanted the best for her only non-estranged daughter.

Alice had intended to arrive the next day, as that was what the two had scheduled, but she wanted so desperately to see Betty. It had only been 5 months since she had left home, but Alice missed her more and more every day. The house got lonely without her bubbly daughter to fill it, especially after the Chic saga and Hal’s divorce. By the time Alice reached apartment 276, she was itching to see Betty. She knocked loudly on the door, waiting for a reply. Back came nothing, which surprised Alice. She was accustomed to Betty being an early riser, usually being dressed and prepared for the day by 7:30am. It was already half past 9. She knocked again – louder this time – but to no avail. Deciding there wasn’t another resort, Alice extracted the keys from her pocket, and tried every one until the door finally unlocked. She entered the apartment cheerfully, calling out Betty’s name and looking around at her daughter’s home.

When her eyes landed on her, and the boy that was next to her. Alice swore she heard her own heart shatter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jughead woke to the sound of pounding coming from the front door, and the rattling of the door handle. Confused by what was going on, Jughead resentfully shook Betty awake from her slumber.

“Baby,” He implored, shaking Betty lightly and pressing a fleeting kiss to her cheek. “I think there’s someone at the door.” Betty sat up, still half asleep.

Suddenly a middle-aged woman burst through the front door.

“Elizabeth?” She yelled, looking around the apartment. When her eyes landed on the couple, cuddled together in bed with terrified faces, her jaw dropped.

“Mom?” Betty replied wearily, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn’t imagining it.

“Why are you here?”


	9. Chapter 8: Come what may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice stirs the pot, but Jughead's got some great news.

Betty jumped out of bed, flashing Jughead an apologetic look and slipping on her silk robe. She ran out of the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. She couldn’t let her mother get in on Jughead. Not yet.

“Mom,” Betty hissed, sideling over to her mother who was stood menacingly in the middle of her living room, arms crossed. “I thought you were coming tomorrow?”

Alice looked down at her feet, shifting uncomfortably under her daughter’s burning gaze. ”I wanted to surprise you, Betty. But it seems you don’t care enough to talk to me about anything that’s going on in your life.” Alice wavered, anger and hurt lacing her voice.

Betty sighed, feeling anger bubble in her throat and pain pierce her palms. The crescents of harm that littered her hands burst free, letting small banks of blood trickle down.

“You don’t think that letting me know that you have a boyfriend is important? I didn’t raise you to be like this, Elizabeth.” Alice continued to scold. Betty swore steam blew out of her ears.

“You don’t know about any of this. You think you raised this perfect daughter, yet you don’t pay attention to anything that’s going on in her life. By the way, he’s called Jughead. And maybe if you didn’t burst into my apartment unannounced, you might have had the pleasure to meet him in a civil situation.” She seethed, edging ever closer to her mother.

Alice was flustered. She crossed her arms defensively and huffed, trying to find an appropriate collection of words to clapback. She found none. Finally, she came to a decision. “Well then. I’ll be back at 3, and we’ll talk this over. See you then.” She decided civilly, and left the apartment swiftly.

Betty sighed, stomping back into her bedroom and flopping back on her bed. She curled into Jughead’s side, feeling overcome with emotions. Mainly anger, but sadness lay underneath. She was too stubborn to cry.

Jughead said nothing on the matter, and instead slid back down under the duvet beside her. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him and nuzzling his head into her hair. “It’s so unfair.” Betty huffed, continuing to play with Jughead’s slender fingers.

She intertwined them with hers and brought them to her lips, peppering soft kisses along his knuckles. Jughead hummed in silent agreement, pulling Betty even closer to him than before.

“You don’t deserve it.” He whispered, eyes drooping closed at the lazy closeness of the two. Betty rolled over, turning to face Jughead’s sleep consumed face.

“Hey, don’t drift off on me!” She scolds, giving him a quick peck to the cheek as an awakening.

Jughead mumbles in response, managing to open his eyes regretfully and look at Betty. She reached her free hand around the back of his head and begins to fiddle with his hair, sending him back into a sleepy daze.

“Jughead Jones!” She cries, pulling her hand away from his hair and instead using it to lightly smack him cheek.

“What was that for?!” He queries, mock anger flooding his features.

“You weren’t paying attention.” She teases, smooching his nose playfully.

Jughead smiled at her, and pulled her in for a fleeting kiss, leaving her pouting at the lack of it. Jughead managed to peel himself away from Betty’s hold, climbing out of the bed and shuffling over to the bathroom.

“Do you have a spare toothbrush, babe?” He asked from the doorway of her en suite.

“In the cupboard below the sink,” She replied, also managing to rise from the comfortable haven of pillows and blankets. “It can be yours.”

Betty hears Jughead chuckle. “Already assigning items, are we?” He queries, reappearing at the doorway with a foamy blue toothbrush lodged in the mouth. “You’d think that I was about to move in.”

Heat rose up Betty’s neck, the comment making her cheeks turn a soft pink. “Some time in the future, maybe.” She replied quickly, busying herself with collecting last night’s garments from the floor. Jughead smirked, turning back towards the sink to spit the toothpaste from his mouth.

Betty imagined it. Jughead, hauling boxes of his property (not that there was much of it) up her apartment stairs. Jughead, waking up every morning by her side. Jughead, trying to surprise her with badly cooked (and slightly lumpy) pancakes on a Sunday morning. And the worst thought of all that creeps into her wandering mind is Jughead, cradling a new born baby in his arms. Their- new born baby. Betty shakes her head. She had never thought like that before. Jughead and her had been an item for less than 24 hours. And she was already thinking about a future, including children? She was stepping out of Cooper line, and she knew her mom had seen it when she had defended Jughead so fiercely. There was something about Jughead though, something that obviously gave her a sense of homeliness, stability and warmth. Maybe he was it, she thought, maybe he was the one that would be there till the end.

Betty was shaken from her thoughts when Jughead emerged from the bathroom, breath fresh and hair maintained beneath his beanie.

“Hey baby,” He spoke, taking his clothes from her arms and dropping a kiss to her neck. “Pop’s for breakfast?”

Betty let a childish smile play on her lips, feeling absolutely lovestruck by the boy in front of her.

“Of course.” She smiled. “And beware Jones, I have a big appetite.” She giggled.

“And we both know, that’s not just for food.” He winked, leaving the room and leaving Betty dumbfounded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuddled up together in the corner booth of the Chock’lit Shoppe, Jughead and Betty were slurping on milkshakes. Jughead’s chocolate, Betty’s vanilla.

Through their entire session in the shop, Pop had been delivering them baskets of hash browns, alongside their plates of eggs and bacon. Betty was confidently matching Jughead’s appetite as she had warned, managing to also make a big dent in the constant flow of breakfast food.

“It’s so annoying that you have to meet my mom later, especially since it’s not on our own circumstances.” Betty complained, taking a finger of heavily buttered toast in between her teeth.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay, Betts. She can’t be that bad.” Jughead reassured, his arm slung round her shoulders affirmingly.

“Oh, but she is.” Betty retaliated, spinning around in her seat to face Jughead. “She’s the tiger’s mother.”

Jughead chuckled, finding Betty’s all to serious face utterly adorable. “I think I can handle her.” Jughead spoke, booping Betty’s pink nose lightly.

Betty painted a scowl and a pout across her face, feeling childlike with Jughead’s teasing.

“You’re cute when you’re mad at me.” Jughead sighed, smiling down at her.

“Aren’t I cute always?” She questioned, trying to get a dig her boyfriend.

“Oh, my mistake.” Jughead apologised, completely insincerely. “You _are_ cute always, Miss Betty.” Betty scoffed.

Turning away from her mocking boyfriend and slumping backwards into his embrace.

“Don’t play with fire, Jones. You’ll get burned.” She warned sassily. Jughead lowered his head, meeting his lips at the base of her neck and trailing kisses up to her earlobe.

“Gladly.” He whispered seductively, pulling away from Betty’s ear and displaying a triumphant grin across his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Betty waltzed back into her apartment alone, having walked to Jughead’s apartment after their brunch date so that he could get ready for his meeting with her mother. Betty thought it would be appropriate to do some more baking for the event, considering the only thing she had in her apartment were 3-day old sugar cookies that her mother wouldn’t approve of.

A fresh batch of sugar cookies would be in order, and Betty was sure to make a batch of apple and cinnamon muffins, half of which she would send home with Jughead to tide him and Archie’s sweet cravings over. (Jughead had informed Archie of Betty’s excellent cooking skills, so she now had two boys demanding a baking delivery).

Betty pulled the ingredients from various areas of her kitchen, deciding to make the cookies first. Whipping up the recipe quickly, almost off by heart. Betty had been taught the recipe at 8 years old by her sister Polly, who had found it in the back of one of her magazines and loved it. It had been her staple ever since. It was almost as if the aromas attracted him, because as soon as Betty had popped the creamy balls of dough in the oven, Jughead was knocking on her door.

When Betty opened the door, she was shocked. He was looking smarter than ever. He was dressed in a fresh grey dress shirt, which was adorned by his trademark suspenders. He wore his usual black jeans and a cleaner pair of combat boots.

But what surprised Betty most of all, was the lack of beanie. Jughead’s hair was freshly washed and fluffy, so soft that Betty just wanted to lose herself in it. It was an understatement to say that she felt significantly underdressed in her casual skirt and sweater ensemble.

“Hey babe.” Jughead greeted, dropping a kiss to Betty’s cheek and walking past her towards the oven. “Is that…” He pondered turning around to face Betty quizzically. “Cookies I smell?”

Betty let a shy smile escape her lips and her hands twisted together. “Maybe…”

Jughead smiled. “You sure know the way to a man’s heart, Betts.”

Betty giggled, and swept past Jughead to check the timer on her phone. “You’ll have to wait 10 more minutes though, so get comfy on the couch while I get changed.” She said, and walked into her room, closing the French doors behind her for privacy.

Betty flicked through her wardrobe, past coats and playsuits to get to her dresses. She picked out a simple blush wrap dress, and paired it with a minimal makeup look and black kitten heels. Betty heard the ring of her alarm going off, and quickly ran from the bedroom to retrieve the cookies before Jughead pounced on the steaming baking.

In between her haste, knocking began on the door. It was Alice, back again.

Betty signalled at Jughead to take the biscuits out of the oven and leave them on the bench. Betty plastered on a faux grin and opened the door, greeting her mother with a cardboard hug and stiff kiss on the cheek.

She led her mother into the room, telling her to take a seat on her compact sofa. Betty ushered Jughead over to her, trying to tempt him away from her delicious looking - and tasting - baking.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Jughead.” She introduced, feeling beyond uncomfortable.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs Cooper.” Jughead smiled stiffly, extending his hand out for Alice to shake.

She held it in between her own hand for a fleeting moment before dropping it back to clutch her purse.

“You two can sit and talk, and I’ll get something for us to eat.” Betty instructed, leaving Jughead to sit next to her mother and make awkward small talk. Betty quickly moved the now warm cookies to a delicate floral plate, and brought them over to the pair.

Alice had been intensely questioning Jughead about his home, work, and social life. He was laid out for the Cooper eye to inspect. Betty set the cookies down on her glass coffee table, sending Jughead an apologetic look. He replied with one that she could completely read as, ‘I’m fine, babe. Stop worrying.’ Betty sighed in relief, thankful that her boyfriend was managing her overbearing mother so eloquently.

“Tea anyone?” Betty asked hopefully, trying to capture a break in the interrogation. Jughead and Alice both turned to look at Betty expectantly, both looking thankful for the interruption. “I have peppermint, lemongrass and earl grey.” Alice requested an earl grey politely, while Jughead remembered that he had seen a pomegranate loose leaf in the cupboard that morning, and instead asked for that. Betty naturally replied with grace, trying to show Alice that her manners had not gone astray during her time in the city.

When Betty had finally got the chance to sit down, she wedged herself in between the two. It was a relief for all of them. Jughead slithered his arm around her waist, puling Betty back towards him as he dropped a kiss to her cheek. Betty was surprised at his confidence, but felt silently assured of it when she saw the uncomfortable look Alice failed to hide.

“So,” Alice began, composing herself enough to continue conversation. “How long have you two been together?” Betty froze, it was definitely inappropriate to say that they had become official less than 24 hours ago.

“Just a while.” Jughead retaliated, saving Betty from what seemed to be impending doom. Betty nodded in agreement to his remark.

“And how did you meet?” Alice queried.

“We just ran into each other at a café.” Betty spoke, trying to weave her way around the truth.

Suddenly, a ringtone filled the air, causing Jughead to take his phone out of pocket and stare down at the caller ID.

“I’m so sorry,” Jughead apologised, hoping he wasn’t being seen as rude in Betty’s mother’s eyes. “I’ve got to take this.”

Betty waved Jughead off, assuring him it was alright.

“You know, he’s not as bad as I thought he would be.” Alice confessed, taking another sip of her tea.

“Really?!” Betty asked, surprised at the verdict.

“Yes. He’s got good-paying work and seems well presented and thoughtful. Thank god you got a nice one.” She continued, seeming utterly blasé about it all.

“Well… thank you.” Betty replied, still overcome with acceptance.

“Betty.” Jughead called from the bedroom. “Can I speak to you in private? Now?” He spoke with such urgency, she was sure it was important.

Betty apologised to her mother profusely, and scuttled over to meet Jughead. He shut the doors behind her, and went to perch himself on the end of her bed.

“She’s coming home.” Jughead uttered, head in hands.

“Who?’ Betty questioned, feeling confused.

“Jellybean.” He said, pulling his face from his hands to reveal a huge grin and tear stains down his cheeks.

 

“I get to see her again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is one of my favourite chapters I've written. Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, I love receiving them!
> 
> Tumblr: duskyblossom


	10. Chapter 9: Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean Jones makes her arrival.

Jughead remembers the day vividly.

He was 7 years old, just home from school with a rumbling stomach and muddy shoes. He reached the trailer to see his mother, pushing trunks of clothes and other house items into the back of her run-down wagon.

“What’s going on, Mama?” Jughead asked, feeling confused at what he saw unfolding in front of him. She didn't reply.

He ran inside to find Jellybean, huddled in her father’s arms, oblivious to the trauma surrounding her. FP was holding his only daughter tight, crying softly into her wispy black hair.

“What’s wrong, Dada?” Jughead asked, trying to extract an answer as to what was happening.

“Just go sit in your room, Jughead. I’ll explain later.” He shooed Jughead away, wanting to deflect his son from the hurt that was about to be inflicted on the family.

Jughead obeyed, and went to sit on the edge of his tiny, moth eaten bed to wait for the verdict. He watched his mother pack the car out his window, wondering why and where she’s going. He watched the scene unfold, as if it was a silent movie. FP reluctantly passed over a wailing Jellybean to a broken Gladys, who placed the toddler in her car seat, before shutting the door to shield her from the shouting that began. Jughead could hear it faintly, as if he was underwater. Little snippets of angry accusations and pleads floated through the crack in the glass pane, confusing him even further. By the time the ordeal was over, Gladys was slamming the car door behind her and driving off.

FP slumped down on Jughead’s bed next to him, rubbing his hands against his forehead in sorrow and worry.

“She’s gone, Jug.” FP snarled quietly, angry at himself, but mostly of all _her_. For leaving them.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Jughead asked, feeling as if his heart was caving in on itself.

“She’s gone!” He yells, staring at Jughead. “She’s not coming back, and neither is Jellybean!”

Jughead whimpered below his father, and he stormed out of the room, slamming Jughead’s fragile bedroom door behind him in rage.

He hadn’t seen his mother or Jellybean since. Luckily, his sister had faint memories of her old home.

Jellybean had discovered an old notebook in her mother’s drawer at age 13, which was dated the year they left for Toledo. Jellybean had rung the number hopefully, praying to all her lucky stars that she could talk to them. At first, the number rang out. She tried again, the next day, still to no avail. The third time she tried, luck struck.

“Hello?” Jughead asked, confused that the number was being used. The landline has been obsolete for years.

“Hi, my name’s Jellybean an-“ It was almost as if time stood still.

“Jelly?” Jughead croaked, tears threatening to spill over his eyelids. ”Is that really you?”

“Yes. It is.” Jellybean assured.

Ever since then, they had kept in secret contact, sharing phone numbers so that they could text each other on a regular basis. Jughead had learnt many new things about Jellybean over the years of contact, and always longed to meet her in person. When Jellybean called that afternoon, informing him that she had managed to save up for flight tickets to visit him, and that she was going to be there tonight, he felt touched. Jughead had informed Betty about Jellybean in between moments, when she had teased him as to why the name of a piece of candy was texting him. And now, she finally had the chance to meet his sister in person.

He couldn’t be more excited if he tried.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What?! Oh my god, Jug!” She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into a hard and passion filled kiss. “When’s she coming?”

Jughead smiled at her reaction, feeling extremely proud that Betty was as excited as he was.

“Tonight. 8:30pm.” He announced, feeling his grin grow wider at the prospect that she would be in his apartment in just a few hours.

“Well, we’ll have to get something special together. Once my mom leaves, we can organise something at your apartment.” Betty babbled, feeling incredibly happy for Jughead and thrilled about the reunion.

After sharing a quick celebratory hug, they returned to Alice who was beginning to look impatient. Her nude manicured fingernails rapped on the floral porcelain teacup as she surveyed her daughter’s home.

“What’s got you two so sprightly?” Alice asked, noticing the wide grins that the pair were sharing.

“Jughead gets to see his sister again,” Betty explained, linking her arm in Jughead’s and sharing a look of absolute infatuation with him. “for the first time in 17 years.”

Something had seemed to have come over Alice, making her happy and pleasant. “Well, that’s very exciting for you. I hope it goes well.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Betty smiled sincerely, content that her mother was finally being accepting.

“I’ll get going then, I don’t want to hold you two up.” Alice spoke, standing from the sofa and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Betty and Jughead followed Alice to the door, bidding her farewell. Betty pulled her mother into a hug and whispered to her. “I’m sorry it didn’t go as planned. Thank you for coming though.”

Alice pulled away from the hug, a sad smile on her face and tears welling in her eyes. “I’m so proud of you.”

Betty smiled. “Until we meet again , Mrs Cooper.” Jughead spoke, nodding his head.

Alice then gave a final goodbye, leaving the pair to begin planning for Jellybean’s arrival.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After Betty had changed into a more casual outfit, she had baked the apple and cinnamon muffins, as a dessert to share (and some for the boys to fight over, too).

Betty carefully packed her baking in her backpack, ready to transport it over to Jughead’s apartment for the night. She also threw in a change of clothes, predicting that she wouldn’t make it home after the evening’s festivities. They then set on their way, locking Betty’s apartment door and almost tripping down the staircase in excitement.

First stop: Food.

Jellybean Jones shared the same quality as Jughead; an endless stomach.

Jughead and Betty strolled down the Manhattan pavement, towards one of Jughead’s favourite pizza places: Joe’s.

The air was still chilly out, forcing the two to cuddle up closely. Betty was snuggled into Jughead’s side, his arm resting along the length of her shoulders. Betty’s nose and the tip of her ears had turned pink at the biting air, which made her look almost irresistible. Jughead reached his head down to press a peck to her cheek, sending warmth through her face.

“What was that for, Juggie?” Betty asked, looking back up at her beautiful boyfriend.

“You look very cute, baby. That’s all.” He replied, totally aware at the major ‘heart-eyes’ (as Jellybean would call it) he was sending her way.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” She teased, this time pecking him on the lips and giving him a shy grin.

When Joe’s was in sight, they both speed walked to the entrance, longing for the enveloping warmth of a restaurant. They huddled into a booth after ordering 3 large pizzas, with a side of garlic knots. That would sure be enough to feed the Jones’ and Betty’s growing appetite, with some left over.

While they were waiting for their order, they decided it was only fair to stave off their hunger by sharing one of those classic New York slices, one that Betty had been longing to get her hands on ever since she arrived in the famed city. Hot and cheesy as ever, a waitress slid the slice of gooey goodness onto the table on a paper plate, making their mouth’s water with anticipation. Not forgetting her manners, Betty used one of the provided knives to cut the slice in half, almost having to fight off Jughead and his eager hands.

“Hey, babe!” Betty tittered, trying to push him away with her free hand. “Just wait a second!”

"Patience isn’t my strong point, Betts. Eating is!”

Betty never failed to laugh at Jughead’s silly jokes, making herself distracted enough for Jughead to steal his portion and begin to eat it.

“Not fair!” Betty cried, after realising Jughead was already chowing down on stringy cheese and flavourful tomato sauce.

She gave in though, and began to eat her own share, feeling as if she had been transported to heaven with the bready deliciousness. After finishing up their snack, Betty received the boxes of pizza, and stuffed the paper bag full of garlic knots in her backpack.

“I’ll hold those.” Jughead offered, taking the large pizza boxes off Betty’s hands.

“Oh, Jug. I know you just want to hold those because you like the smell.” Betty surmised, teasing him for his acts.

“True, but maybe also because I’m a good boyfriend?” He replied.

“That you are.”

 

 

Second stop: Gifts.

Betty practically dragged Jughead into a boutique jeweller just around the corner from her apartment, wanting to get something special for their reunion. Jughead had given Betty a very vague overview of Jellybean so far.

She was 19 years old, just two years younger than Betty. She was completely obsessed with 70’s rock bands. Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, the Rolling Stones, ACDC…you name it, Jellybean _loved_ it. She also loved her black clothing, influenced by her big brother’s taste when he was a teen.

Betty scoured over the shiny cabinets, wanting to surprise her boyfriend’s sister with an unforgettable token of that day. Jughead seemed unfazed, shopping wasn’t his strong point. If only Veronica were here, he thought, she’d know exactly what to pick. That’s when Betty’s eyes landed on the pendant. It was small, a silver lightening bolt on a simple chain. It almost screamed Jellybean at her.

“What about this one?” Betty asked him, pointing at the necklace through the glass case.

“I think she’d love it.” Jughead smiled, squeezing Betty’s forearm reassuringly. Jughead requested the cabinet be opened by the shop assistant. Betty took the jewellery in between her fingers and studied it. She smiled back up at Jughead.

“I think she would too.”

Jughead ended up buying the necklace, making a little dent in his savings, but nothing to waste. It was extremely important to him, and seemed to be to Betty, too. Nestling the little box in a pocket of Betty’s backpack, they set off again, this time for a florist. Betty had done some part-time work at one 4 blocks away, so they began their walk. They strolled along the pavement hand in hand, feeling almost invincible that day.

When they reached the florist, Betty began to chat to one of the attendants, telling her the occasion for their visit. The woman agreed happily to make a custom bouquet, informing them that it would be ready to be collected in about half an hour. They smiled graciously at the woman and decided it would be best if they dropped the food at Jughead’s apartment, as not to be lugging it all the way to the airport.

Betty managed to hail a taxi, sliding into the back swiftly and pulling Jughead along behind her.

“417 3rd St, Brooklyn.” He spoke to the driver. Betty gripped his hand excitedly, causing him to turn and look at her.

“I’m so excited, Juggie.” She chattered, smiling from ear to ear. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Me too.” Jughead replied, planting a kiss lightly on the tip of Betty’s nose.

When they arrived at the foot of Jughead’s building, they scrambled out of the taxi and up the stairs, wanting to get in a little make-out session before Jellybean’s flight was set to land. Practically stumbling through the apartment door, Betty dropped her backpack on the floor and Jughead threw the pizza boxes onto the kitchen table.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passion-filled kiss. Jughead reciprocated the action, nearly depriving his lungs from air from the long kiss. Still locking lips, Jughead directed them over to his bedroom, glad that no one was home. Betty turned Jughead around, pushing him softly down on to the bed and situating herself on his lap.

He began to pepper her neck with kisses, and suck a love bite into the dip of her collarbone. Betty moaned with pleasure, rocking her self on his lap, causing sweet friction.

“Baby…” Betty cried, feeling as if she had been exiled to a delicious form of hell. Betty stops Jughead for just a moment, running her hands down his chest and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Betty, I-“ She pauses for a moment, looking at Jughead expectantly and waiting for him to complete his sentence. “Don’t stop.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Betty’s bare chest, just hidden by a lacy bra is pressed up against his stomach, as her head rests on his chest.

“We should probably go get those flowers…” Betty pondered.

“Mhm.” Jughead affirmed, stretching himself out before going to change into his usual attire.

Betty was left lying in the middle of his ruffed up sheets, still on a high after the heated kissing session. They hadn’t gone that far last night, and Betty felt like she had been with Jughead for months even though it had just been a day. They had that kind of effortless connection that made you swoon when you read about it in stories.

Betty dressed back in her cable knit sweater and retied her hair, beginning to feel anxious at the prospect of meeting a member of Jughead’s twisted family.

‘What if she doesn’t like you?’ Her brain nagged, setting Betty on edge and causing her to pace the room. ‘What if she tells the rest of his family that you’re rude and mean and ugly?’

Betty began to pick at a loose thread on her jersey and decided that it would be best if she slipped her shoes on and got ready to go. She didn’t want to chicken out on this occasion. She needed to support Jughead.

Just as that thought slipped through her mind, Jughead reappeared from the bathroom, freshened up and donning his classic beanie clad look.

“Ready to go?” He asked, smiling at Betty. She nodded silently in return, continuing to fiddle with the now fraying thread.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jughead queried, sensing the tension in the air.

“Just nervous.” Betty said meekly, not being able to bring herself to look at him.

“Don’t be. Jellybean’s a really cool kid. She’ll love you.” Betty smiled up at him.

“Really?” She asked, hanging on to his every word.

“Definitely.” He replied. 

They jumped inside another cab and ask for the address of the florists, speeding back towards the shop to gather the flowers before heading for the airport.

“Keep the meter running.” Jughead informed the driver as Betty scrambled into the store, collecting the poesy and jogging over to join Jughead in the taxi again.

It’s a collection of golden yellow flowers. Sunflowers, orchids, roses, lilies, and a hint of baby’s breath. It’s surround by flecks of green, pulling the whole piece together in a bright bunch. Betty takes in the aroma of them, feeling at peace and calm. It would be okay. Jellybean would love her, and she would make sure of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They waited anxiously at the arrivals area, skimming the crowds to find a familiar face. Waves of people come out, none of them her. They waited for a solid 45 minutes, with no sign of her in sight. She was the last one to appear. She wheeled a small suitcase behind her, long black hair to match her brother’s. Her outfit was simple, a red flannel, paired with a black leather skirt and Chelsea boots. She spotted the pair and ran towards them, flinging her arms around her brother and pulling him into a tight hug. They swayed from side to side, not wanting to let go.

“Hey, big brother. I missed you.”

“Me too, JB.” He replied, grin spreading wide across his face.

“Who’s this?” Jellybean asked, referencing to Betty.

“This is Betty.” Jughead stated, slinking his arm around the small of her back and squeezing her waist reassuringly. “My girlfriend.”

“Oh! Jug, you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend! It’s so nice to meet you, I’m Jellybean.” She introduced, smiling brightly at her.

“Nice to meet you too!” Betty replied, flashing a smile back her way.

“These are for you.” Betty handed over the bouquet and smiled when Jellybean sniffed them.

“They’re lovely! Thank you so much.” She said, taking Betty in for a hug.

“Now, you have to tell me what Jughead’s been up to. I want all the gossip.” She whispered into Betty’s ear, making her giggle.

“Don’t worry, there’s a lot to tell.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! It's the longest one I've written, and I'm really proud of it. I'm also so excited to introduce Jellybean to you. Leave me a comment with your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 10: When letters come to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core four and Jellybean have some well-deserved fun.

The trio had chatted all through the cab ride back to Jughead’s place, each feeling like a river of stories that they needed to share. Jellybean informed them both on what life was like back home and told them what had happened to her in the last 17 years. Betty imagined Jughead would be upset at hearing the life he missed out on, but was surprised when he whispered to her ‘I’m fine’ after she had been rubbing his back reassuringly. He had come to terms with his childhood, and was looking forward instead of backwards. Betty felt proud of him, to be acting so mature when she knew the pain he felt so deeply. After arriving at his apartment, Jughead took the task of dragging Jellybean’s suitcase up the four flights of stairs, while the girls strolled behind him and chatted. 

“So…how’s he been?” Jellybean questioned, wanting to know what her brother had been like in real life, not just via a skype call.

“He’s been great, really.” Betty gushed, smiling giddily as she watched Jughead fumble with the surprisingly heavy suitcase. “He’s always so warm and kind, caring and thoughtful…” She trailed off, getting lost in their memories.

“Hm, you’re sure a lucky girl. Jug’s been the best big brother ever, even if just over the phone. He always knows what to say.” Jellybean remarked. It was obvious she was fond of him.

“Definitely.” Betty agreed, feeling excited to share more with her. “Anyways, I’m guessing you like pizza? Jug’s addicted to it it’s hard to make him sto-“ Betty rambled, hoping she had made the right celebratory dinner choice.

“Pizza?! Of course I love it, Betty. Who doesn’t?” Jellybean affirmed, looking bright eyed at the prospect.

“Jughead!” Jellybean called, trying to get her older brother’s attention. “What kind of pizza’s did you order?”

Her older brother turned around, securing the case on one of the steps to give himself a break. “Two pepperonis and one plain cheese. A little bird told me that’s your favourite.” He smiled, winking at Betty.

“He sure does know a way to a girl’s heart.” Jellybean quipped, making Betty shake with laughter.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs (with quite a bit of struggle on Jughead’s part) they unlocked the apartment, and walked in on Veronica and Archie, practically eating each other’s faces off.

“Hey…guys.” Jughead began, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. They snapped out of their own little world, landing eyes on the group.

“Oh, hey everyone!” Veronica smiled, turning around from her position on the couch. Veronica was never embarrassed, she always prided herself on her sense of dignity. “Who’s this?”

Jellybean stepped forward, extending her hand for Veronica to shake. “I’m Jellybean, Jughead’s little sister.” She introduced herself, smiling at the pair.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Veronica, and this is…”

“I’m Archie.” Archie finished, smiling at Jellybean welcomingly. “Jughead never told me he had a younger sister.”

“Me neither.” Veronica agreed, the pair looking at Jughead with quizzical looks, to which he ignored. “Anyways, doesn’t matter. It’s so great you’re here!” Veronica divulged.

 

The discarded pizza boxes and Betty’s bag were still in place from where they left them, making Jughead thank his lucky stars that Archie’s raging appetite hadn't come to light, so dinner was still in order.

Betty left Jellybean to chat with Veronica and Archie while she and Jughead put the pizza’s in the oven to heat up and organise the apartment for dinner. Betty moved her backpack into Jughead’s room, setting out her clothes and toiletries for later that night. She decided to write a card to go with her and Jughead’s gift for Jellybean, wanting to make the occasion memorable and special- one for the books. She managed to find a blank piece of card at the bottom of one of Jughead’s drawers which she folded in half, drawing a simple heart on the front and beginning to write inside.

_Dear Jellybean,_ She began, feeling as if the words were about to pour out of her. _We are so excited to see you and can’t wait to hang out with you for these next few days. We got you a little something as a ‘Welcome to New York’ gift and we hope you like it. We love you so much, and can’t wait to hear more about you. Betty & Juggie xxx._ 

She folded it closed and smiled at it, pairing it with the little silver box containing the necklace and exited the room.

Veronica, Archie, Jughead and Jellybean were all seated on the two couches that take up the living space, laughing and talking happily amongst themselves. Betty took a seat next to Jughead in the corner of the sofa, snuggling in between the armrest and him. He turned to greet her with a quick peck on the lips and a smile, which she reciprocated. Betty lay her legs across his thighs, to which he rested his forearms on. It was cosy and comfortable, making Betty feel at home.

“Hey, Betty.” Veronica started, reaching over to pull down at the neck of her jumper. “Seems someone’s been having fun.” She pointed at the hickey that stood prominently against Betty’s pale skin. She had put concealer on it before they had left for the airport, but it seemed to have done no good. It was as clear as day. Betty’s cheeks turned crimson, causing her to pull it back up and hide behind Jughead.

“Don’t be silly. A girl’s gotta have fun.” Veronica winked, smiling a bright smile and nudging Archie.

“I feel like I’m fifth-wheeling here.” Jellybean joked, eyeing the two couples.

“Ha-ha. Very funny, JB.” Jughead said sarcastically, poking his tongue out at her before kissing Betty full on.

“Hey!” Betty yelled, pushing Jughead off her. “You’re not getting anything until I get pizza, mister.”

Jughead pouted, but was disrupted when the ding of the oven sounded, indicating the pizza was ready. “Speak of the devil.” He muttered seductively, winking at Betty and slinking off the couch to plate up the food.

When Jughead brought the pizza boxes to rest on the coffee table, the group jumped at it like lions at prey. Betty stayed back, waiting for the kerfuffle to be over before serving herself.

“What’s wrong, baby? Not hungry?” Jughead asked, leaning over the back of the sofa to face her from above.

“No, I am. Just waiting for this to be over.” She replied, gesturing to the manic grabbing of pizza.

“Mmm, I understand.” Jughead nodded, putting a slice of his own in his mouth and chewing. “Glad I served myself before bringing it over.”

When everyone had finally settled down, and Jughead was back in his seat next to her, Betty reached over and grabbed the remaining slices- there were four, thank god -and she settled in to begin eating. The cheese and tomato filled her stomach nicely, making her feel content. She cleared up the plates with Jellybean, taking them over to the sink to wash.

“Have you enjoyed it so far?” Betty asked, scrubbing hard at a particularly difficult grease spot.

“Have I enjoyed it?! I’ve loved it Betty. Your friends are so nice and you and Jug have been great hosts. Thank you so much for welcoming me at such short notice.” Jellybean remarked, smiling warmly at Betty while she dried the cutlery.

“It’s no problem at all. Jug was so excited when he heard you were coming, I couldn’t wait to meet you.” Betty told, passing another plate over.

“Thank you so much, Betty. You’re just like a sister to me. And maybe you will be one day. Jughead seems to really like you.” Jellybean said, embracing Betty in a hug before drying the last dish.

Jellybean strolled over to join the group again while Betty prepared dessert, heating up the muffins and pairing it with some vanilla ice cream that she had discovered in the freezer. She brought the plates over two by two with cutlery, setting the pudding down on each person’s lap.

“Mmm, looks great Betty!” Archie complimented, picking up the muffin and taking a big bite out of it.

“Yeah, B. You’re such a good baker!” Veronica chimed in, piercing the side of the cake with her fork and taking a dainty piece in her mouth.

Betty sat down and ate a few pieces of her own baking, smiling at Jughead when he pecked her on the cheek and told her how delicious it was.

“Oh, um… We have something for you Jelly.” Betty said, pulling the little box and card up from behind the sofa and handing it over. Jellybean smiled at the couple, opening the card and reading it over, tears welling in her hazel eyes. She then opened the box carefully, pulling the silver necklace out and holding it up in the light.

“Thank you. I love you guys.” Jellybean cried, bringing the pair into a group hug.

“No problem, JB.” Jughead replied, squeezing Betty’s hand in thanks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When the festivities finally came to a close, Veronica and Archie bid goodnight and scuttled off to his bedroom, not before promising to Jughead that there would be _No loud sex, Scouts honour._

Betty raided the linen cupboard and set up a bed for Jellybean, formed out of a selection of blankets and a very floppy pillow.

“It’s not amazing, but it’ll have to do.” Betty sighed. Jellybean soon came and dived under the covers, her teeth brushed and pyjamas on.

“Goodnight, Jellybean.” Betty and Jughead spoke in chorus.

“Goodnight guys.” She replied, turning over in the makeshift bed.

The two shut off the lights in the living room and made their way back to Jughead’s bedroom.

“Your sister’s so nice.” Betty chattered, taking monopoly of the en suite to begin her night routine.

“Mhm,” Jughead hummed, changing into his plaid pyjama bottoms and taking off his shirt to reveal an off-white wife beater. “I told you you’d love her.”

Betty began to scrub her face clean of its everyday makeup, leaving it bare and a light pink tinge from scrubbing. She then released her hair of its usual ponytail and brushed it out, before beginning to brush her teeth.

“I do. She’s just like a new sister.” Betty admitted, spitting out the foaming toothpaste and applying spot cream to her face.

“That’s nice, baby.” Jughead affirmed, strolling into the bathroom and slipping his arms around Betty’s waist from behind. They stared at each other in the mirror, taking in the domesticity of it all. Jughead turned his head to kiss her cheek lovingly, making her smile faintly.

“You’re so beautiful, Betty.” Jughead admired, eyeing her form in the mirror.

“Even with the pimple cream?” She asked, feeling self-conscious about her bare skin.

“Even with your pimple cream on.” He assured, nuzzling in her neck. Betty turned in his hold and kissed him passionately on the lips before leaving the bathroom to get changed. “See you in bed.” She winked.

Betty peeled her clothes off, and chucked them to lie on a chair that occupied the corner of Jughead’s room. She donned her pyjamas, little white shorts that where littered with black stars and an old plain t-shirt. She crawled under Jughead’s duvet, feeling cold at the lack of warmth. Jughead later joined her, pulling Betty close to him in an embrace.

“You still awake, babe?” Jughead asked, looking at her face which was shut off.

“Mhm.” She mumbled, opening her eyes wearily. Jughead began to pepper kisses down her neck, soft and light, almost ticklish at their faintness.

“Not tonight, Juggie.” Betty pleaded, feeling exhausted and almost if she would melt at just his touch. “I’m too tired.”

“Okay, darling.” He replied, immediately stopping out of sheer respect for her. Betty meant a lot to him, and he didn’t want to step out of line.

“Goodnight.” He whispered to her sleeping form, looking innocent with pink lips and long eyelashes illuminated by the moonlight that fell through the crack in his curtains. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a such a big break between posts! I've been super busy recently. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Leave me a comment with your thoughts. 
> 
> tumblr - duskyblossom


	12. Chapter 11: Hello New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the beginning of their whole new world.

Little bits of Jughead had started to creep into Betty’s apartment. His plaid pyjama bottoms. A selection of clothes. Some hair products. Even his type of milk.

Jellybean had left a week ago, and the couple were pleased with their time with her. They had organised that in 2 months they would go down to Toledo for Christmas Day, after Betty had stopped off the day before to see her mom. Today was the day Betty started her job at Vanity Fair as Jughead’s assistant. She was nervous, to say the least.

“Oh Juggie,” She said, looking at the screen of her phone to see her boyfriend on the other side. FaceTime was usual for them now if they couldn’t be stay at each other’s apartments. “How does this look? I want to make the right first impression.” She flattened out her skirt before posing to Jughead, wanting to know if it would be appropriate for the office.

She wore a black skirt that fell to just above the knees and a baby blue jumper with a large bow that fell over the shoulder. Matched with a sweet pair of sling back kitten heels on her feet, and completed with a mellow pink purse.

“You look incredible, Betty. They’ll love it. Especially Veronica.” Jughead complimented, making a wide grin erupt across Betty’s face.

“Thanks, baby. I’ll see you there?” Betty asked, picking up the phone from it’s position on her vanity.

“Definitely. See you then.” Jughead affirmed, waving goodbye as Betty sent an air kiss through the screen.

The call ended, and Betty began to pack her purse. She crammed her phone, wallet, keys, and an assortment of essentials into the small space before struggling to clasp it shut. After she checked the time on her phone, and realised how late it was, Betty locked her front door behind her and called the lift, not wanting to risk running down the stairs and tripping- she had a clumsy streak. The lift seemed to take at least 5 months to reach her floor and then travel down to the lobby, but Betty was glad to see that a taxi was stationed at the rank just outside the door. She slid into the back seat and told the driver the address, before relaxing into her seat to wait for her arrival at the office.

During her trip, it began to rain. But of course, Betty couldn’t manage to fit an umbrella in her purse and in her haste hadn’t noticed the forming storm clouds outside.

_**Hey babe, any chance you have an umbrella? Xx** _

She texted Jughead, praying to high heaven he hadn’t forgotten too.

_**Yep. I’ll be waiting outside. Meet you at the taxi so you don’t get wet.** _

He replied, which caused Betty to sigh in relief. She didn’t want to walk into her first day on the job looking like a drowned rat.

When the cab finally pulled up outside Vanity Fair, Betty tipped the driver generously and signaled at Jughead to come over and shield her from the late winter rain. He opened the door and Betty shot out of the taxi, huddling close to him under the umbrella.

“Hey.” She greeted, pecking Jughead lightly on the lips.

“Hi darling.” He replied, smiling at her and slinking his arm around her waist.

They shuffled into the building together, happy that they both stayed dry minus the soles of their shoes. Jughead used his key card to get into Vanity Fair, which was on level 11 of the building complex. Betty still hadn’t gotten her own access, but Jughead had reassured her that she would be debriefed on everything that day.

They strolled into the office together, Jughead introducing Betty to each member of the staff as they made their way through back to Radhika’s office, needing to sign Betty in. Jughead knocked of the editor in chief’s door, waiting patiently to be let in.

“Come in!” They heard her yell from the inside, and they entered.

“Betty’s here.” Jughead announced, and stepped aside to reveal her. Radhika smiled warmly at the new addition and debriefed her on the day. She was handed her own key card and told that she would be running errands for Jughead until the time when she was needed to model. Betty agreed politely and smiled up at Jughead, causing him to wink down at her playfully. After the short and blunt meeting, Betty scurried after Jughead out the door, following his every move. She latched onto his arm, watching her co-workers bustle around her, talking loudly and carrying mounds of clothes or papers or whatever was needed. It was a busy workplace, full to the brim with employees. Betty wasn’t sure how she managed to get hired at such a prestigious outfit. It was all owed to her boyfriend.

“Thank you.” She whispered into his ear after catching up to his long strides.

“For what?” He asked, turning to face her as he kept walking along the halls.

“For this. For getting me a job, and making me feel so welcomed and important. You’re incredible, Jughead. Thank you.” She babbled, causing her eyes to well up slightly and her voice to waver.

“Oh, baby.” Jughead stopped, turning around to face his whimpering girlfriend fully and encompassing her in an embrace. “You deserve it all.” He whispered into her hair, filling Betty’s heart with swelling love.

_‘I think I’m in love with you.’_ Betty’s mind cried as she pulled back and stared up into his eyes. _‘And I don’t think I can help it.’_

“Let’s begin.” Jughead smiled down at her, rubbing her forearm reassuringly.

“I’m ready.” She replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Have you guys seen it yet?” Veronica asked, running towards the pair excitedly. Betty was shocked at how she could manage it in those 6 inch Louboutin’s.

“Seen what?” Jughead asked, turning away from his focus on the latest image he was lightening in Photoshop.

Veronica took possession of the keyboard and googled the article, before turning the screen back to face the pair. “You’re everywhere.” Veronica explained, scrolling down pages and pages worth of content. “The media love your photographs, Jughead. You two are stars.”

Confusion flashed across Jughead’s face, while Betty just looked dumbfounded. He clicked on a story, one by the New York Times, praising the duo on their amazing work.

 

_Are these two young stars the next photographic duo? Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper are the new kids on the block, in the photography world, making their names big in latest featurette of Vanity Fair. Jughead Jones has made small by lines in the well-known magazine before, but had struck gold with this unknown beauty. Avid readers of the magazine are excited to see more of their work together, and await it_.

 

“Umm, Juggie?” Betty asked, feeling utterly lost. “Does this normally happen?” The trio stared at the screen together, all collectively shocked.

“No, no, no, B. This doesn’t usually happen. You two are making it big.” She said slowly, clicking back to scroll through more articles.

Jughead turned around in his seat to stare at the two girls. “So, what do we do now?” He asked, feeling completely out of his comfort zone. Jughead was usually on top of everything and knew what to do. But this, this was unchartered territory.

“You make more.” Veronica stated simply, trying to plaster on her best brave face.

Betty nodded slowly, gulping down and beginning to feel the hot prickly burn of tears form. Having anxiety since she was 14 didn’t help the situation, and being sought after made her feel scared and victimised. But surprisingly, not alone. She had Jughead, she knew that. And even though what was beginning to unfold in front of her was going to be unpredictable and scary, she knew that Jughead would be there for her through it all. That was what mattered.

By the time Betty had managed to pull her eyes from their resting place on her hands, she noticed that Veronica had left them, and that Jughead had removed himself from the seat and had relocated to look out the window. Shakily, Betty had lifted herself from her seat and walked over to join Jughead at the window, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. They stood there in silence, watching people below walk down the street in a hurried manner, and vehicles speed past.

_‘Life goes on,’_ she thought, examining the uninterrupted usual chaos that was New York street life. _‘And so must I.’_

“We have to do this, Juggie.” Betty said solemnly, still staring straight ahead out the window, here eyes scraping the tops of buildings. “It’s not about us now. It’s about what we’ve created.” Jughead nodded slowly, taking it all in.

“It’s about the business.” He replied croakily, trying to contain his emotion. Betty nodded in return, still unable to look at her boyfriend and now, workmate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the two finally returned to Jughead’s workspace, they began to trawl through the mountains of emails that had begun to accumulate in their (now shared) inbox. Invites for events, requests for interviews, and fan mail. Veronica had returned with coffees and pastries in tow, and helped them sort through the letters. It was hard, seeing the bits of hate mail that shone through between all the incredible opportunities that were being almost thrown at them. The bits that said ‘That girl is so ugly’ or ‘This photography is awful’. But they ignored it with all their might.

Jughead was a sure-fire reassurance, squeezing Betty’s hand tight whenever she was mentioned in a piece of hate. But when the day came to a close, and it was time to lock up, the pair left a note on Radhika’s desk with the events and interviews they decided would be alright to attend, and decided to order in at Betty’s. They caught the subway together as it rained harshly, but Betty and Jughead took no notice of it, and didn’t bother to bring the umbrella.

Betty felt herself begin to dance through puddles and laugh, feeling free after the cooped up and stressful day at the office. Being this untethered and exuberant made Betty feel alive again, and was captured through the frames of Jughead’s 35mm camera. The rain soaking her hair into a slick, making her jumper hold fast to her every curve and her shoes, soaked wet and causing her feet to turn into icicles. Jughead smiled, slipping the camera back into its leather bag and laughing with her. The feeling of freedom was contagious, and they didn’t want it to stop. When Betty had run quite far ahead on their way back to her apartment, she stopped and turned to see Jughead staring right back at her, soaked to the bone. He removed his beanie, holding it in his right hand and walked towards her slowly, fervently somehow. His hands slide their way up her neck and he kissed her softly. She smiled into it, kissing back with subtle passion. He began his descent down the column of her neck, kissing each time lightly, making her feel as if she was floating. She switched the situation, taking her own time to leave her mark on his collarbone. Her lips brush his neck lightly, dragging the pink skin down of her down his pale and cold own.

 

“I think I’m in love with you.” She whispered, so quietly that it’s lost between the raindrops. She knows it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I have 2 more to upload after this and then this fic will be going on hiatus for a while. Thnak you so much for reading, and leave your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> tumblr - duskyblossom


	13. Chapter 12: Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, i'm so sorry for the lack of updates. life has been incredibly hectic recently but i've pushed to get this update up, and i hope you enjoy it!

Betty…” He sighed, turning over in her stark white sheets.

The moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the bedroom dimly as they lay in her bed. The Chinese food they ate had been wonderful, but Betty’s hunger obviously wasn’t satisfied. Her lips had been making a name for themselves as they ventured down the dip of his spine, making Jughead feel as if he was going insane with lovesickness.

“Baby.” He said, pulling her from the eros that was flooding her veins. She was electrified by him, almost as if she had ignited a fire in her belly that had a will against dying.

“Mhm?” She mumbled, beginning to trace her fingers along his pale jawline and stop at every freckle and store the memory of his constellations in her mind.

“I- I want you to come into the studio.” He spoke quietly. His eyes were filled with dread. She flicked her own forest ones up to see the worry that pooled in them, making her confused.

“What’s wrong? Why are you so worried about the studio?” She asked, wanting to uncover the truth. Even though she hadn’t visited the studio that day, she had been in the room many times before, helping Veronica wheel in clothing racks in between her jobs. It wasn’t terrifying at all, just a plain white room with a few large French windows across the right wall.

“Would you be alright posing? Naked?” He requested shyly, pulling the duvet closer to his chin and staring downwards. The silence that hung in the air made him even more concerned, and he tried to revive the situation. “I mean, not  _completely_  naked. Just like a sheer dress and underwear. Seriously Betty, I don’t want to-“ He rambled, interrupted by Betty’s hand sliding into his grasp.

“Jug.” She said solemnly, firmly even. “Look at me, please.”

He lifts his head slowly to meet her eyes, which seem sure and determined in contrast to the unpleasant silence just moments ago.

“Don’t ever feel scared or uncomfortable to ask me things, okay? I want us to be completely open.” He nodded along to her statement, feeling relieved that he wasn’t beginning a bickering match. “I want to be fearless with you, Jughead. I want our relationship to be trusting and I just- I want to know you, all of you. That’s all I ask.” She smiled shyly at the end, hoping for a good response. She begins to reconsider when a tear rolls down his cheek.

“Betty, I want that too.” He smiled softly, bringing and hand up to brace her cheek. And even though it’s awkward and unorganised and both feel like their arms are getting crushed, they hug right then and there. It’s so raw, the moment. Jughead thinks he knows what love feels like, for the first time ever, really. To be loved, nurtured, and to belong. And he almost wants to cry harder because his whole life, until this moment, has been a mess of broken promises and loneliness. He thinks that heartache is what had brought this on. Almost as if the world was repaying him for all that he had suffered, but he knew that wasn’t true. The world owes you nothing. He had worked for the life, the life he never would have had. In that moment, with Betty, He knows there’s no backing out, that this would be his end all be all. And that’s okay with him, too. So he holds on until she begins to complain that her right arm is going to sleep from the pressure, so they unravel from each other.

“So I think, yes, I would love to Jug. I wouldn’t want this any other way with you. I’d be glad to do it.” She confirmed, smiling.

“Goodnight then, my darling.” He smiled back, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“Night.” She affirmed, turning back over and nestling in to her usual little spoon position. They fall asleep easily, drifting off happily. It is calm and tranquil and, in a way, beautiful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, Betty awoke to an empty bed, and an empty apartment. Jughead had said last night that he was to leave early to get ready for work.

She rose from the bed slowly, and began her morning routine. She strolled out of her bedroom and past her sofa to reach the kitchen. Betty pulled the box of maple almond granola from the cupboard and poured it into a bowl, pairing it with a sprinkling of raspberries and a heap of Greek yoghurt. After she had finished the meal and cleaned up after herself, she went to the bathroom and began to run a shower. She hopped in and felt the warm water trickle down her body, and began to soap up a loofa. She also brushed her teeth in the shower, it was an efficient tip that Kevin had shared with her through an Instagram message. She found it funny, and it became part of her routine. After she was done in the shower, Betty wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her bedroom in search of clothes. She decided on her usual ensemble of a skirt and jumper, but took extra care in picking her underwear.

‘Just for him.’ She thought, picking up a sheer set that used little flowers as a cover-up. It was sweet and innocent somehow, a contrast to the thoughts that were flowing through Betty’s mind. She donned the outfit and laid on her everyday makeup, before leaving the apartment and heading for work. She jumped in a cab as always, and was soon seated at her position by Jughead’s desk. They had scheduled the photoshoot for 2pm that day, as it was the only time the busy studio was free. The worst part is, they could only hold it for 30 minutes. Jughead was concerned, managing a photoshoot to that capacity in such a limited amount of time was going to be difficult, but he was glad Betty was such an uncomplaining and willing model. He was used to stuck-up and rude types, girls thinking they deserved to be put on a pedestal just because they had a pretty face. The thing about Betty was that she  _wasn’t just_ a pretty face. She was down to earth and kind, always thoughtful and generous. And even though she had remarkably beautiful features, that wasn’t just what made her gorgeous.

At 12, Veronica pulled Betty away to the fitting room and took her measurements.

“You know, I’ve never seen Jughead take partially-nude photos before.” Veronica remarked, unfurling the measuring tape. “He’s usually been shy, he always refused when Radhika asked him.”

Betty was surprised as that, but not too much. She knew that Jughead was a quiet soul, never wanting to bother others.

“He must feel really comfortable with you, B. That’s an achievement.” Betty smiled at that though, feeling secretly proud of herself. Jughead had brought out hidden parts of her too.

After the fitting, Veronica said that the dress should arrive in an hour, so Betty left her to make some calls. She waltzed back over to Jughead and took her position by his desk.

“Is there anything you need me to do?” She asked, wanting to cure her boredom.

“Yeah, um, could you photocopy 60 of these, please?” He asked politely, handing over a sheet of paper, covered in his handwriting. Betty huffed, annoyed that it wasn’t something more thrilling.

“Thanks,” She replied sarcastically, getting off her seat and beginning to go in search for the printer.

“Hey!” Jughead stopped her, grabbing her by the forearm and twirling her around to face him. “I’ll see you at 2, okay?” He smiled, his lips awfully closed to hers. She couldn’t hold off the temptation, so she kissed him passionately yet quickly.

“See you then.” She winked, walking off with the piece of paper in tow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was 2pm, on the dot. Betty had dropped off the stack of papers on Jughead’s desk, and was now making her way to the studio, which was 3 floors above the office.

She joined the group in the lift and hit ‘63’, beginning the waiting game until she could finally reach the floor. She tapped her foot against the ground impatiently, as a man from floor 61 joined the crowd. He sent a funny look her way, slightly menacing as his eyes scraped the length of her body. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot as he took the space right next to her.

“Hey, baby girl.” He spoke into her ear, making Betty shudder. “What are you doing later?” The elevator hit 62, and Betty felt relieved that she only had to deal with that creep for one more floor.

Betty ignored him decidedly, and instead fiddled with her hands.

“I can think of something we could do later.” He whispered, sliding a hand around her waist and purposefully brushing her butt. Betty pulled away from his grasp, disgusted but mostly thankful it had hit 63.

“Get off me.” She replied harshly, stomping her heel onto his left foot and leaving the elevator in a rush. Betty held her head high and left the man behind her, feeling a sense of pride.

When she entered the studio, her dress was hanging on a rack. It was a metallic nude, short but with a nice flowy cut in the skirt. It was the definition of pretty, Betty thought, and took it over to the changing area to slip it on. She removed her bra slowly, making sure to leave it in an obvious place. She wasn’t going to be discreet.  Betty knew what she was doing now.

She slipped the dress on over her bare breasts, feeling the scratchy fabric fully. She kept on her underwear as Jughead had instructed, but removed her shoes and socks.

In between her change, Jughead had entered the studio and was setting up the camera. He had decided on natural light, as the sun was letting golden rays filter through the windows. Betty crossed her arms over chest, feeling suddenly self-conscious as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She wasn’t used to the image of herself, confident and unforgiving. Her old self, the shy and cautious Betty, was shining through a little bit. She walked over to Jughead, arms still covering her chest, and spoke.

“I’m ready.” She said warily, looking up at him through her long lashes. Jughead turned to look at her, and noticed her arms. He looked her deeply in the eyes and slowly took ahold of her forearms, lowering them to her sides. He then pushed her chin up with his finger while using the other hand to detangle her fishtail braid.

“Now, you’re ready. Don’t be scared.” He assured her quietly, smiling softly. Betty nodded silently, and went to take her position in the blank white space. She formed every position Jughead instructed her on, feeling more and more comfortable in her own skin by the minute. A smile had begun to form on her face, realising how seamlessly she worked with her boyfriend.

“Juggie, I-Can you stop for a minute?” She asked, lifting herself from the floor.

“Sure, baby.” He said, pulling himself away from behind the camera and going to talk to her.

All she could do was look at her boyfriend. She thought back to yesteryear, about how only last year she would have felt completely out of her comfort zone here. How the prospect of a half-naked photoshoot would had frightened her to death. And how that isn’t true anymore.

“Jug.” She said shakily, tears beginning to build up on her waterline, threatening to burst free. “I’m in love with you.” She cried, looking at him and almost laughing with joy.

A smile breaks free on his face, but she can see the tears formed in his eyes too.

“I don’t think I can ever stop loving you.”

 

And the tears break free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> tumblr - duskyblossom


End file.
